Finding Never-Ren
by MerlynElena
Summary: Tsuruga Ren has a sister? How She looks like? And how Kyoko say about this, that Ren has real setsu in his real life? Will she interupt Ren and Kyoko to be together or she will help them instead?
1. Chapter 1

Hi… this was my first fic… I really hope you all like it… And sorry for my bad English… I'm bad on grammar

Chapter 1

She step in to her home after two weeks she going out from home because her show held in Russia. She already homesick a day after she arrived at

the hotel in Russia. Now she's home, make her very happy.

"Mom? Dad? I'm Home….." she shouts brightly. But there is no answer. So, she step in furthermore to the living room, but no one there.

She go to all places in the house but still not find her Mom and Dad. Worrying feeling came to her heart.

'Something's not right' she said in her heart. Suddenly she heard a voice of man talking. She gasps and find the voice come from. Finnaly she

found that the voice come from her family's movie room.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered, cause the rule in movie room is must whispering when talk, 'well…. That's father's idea actually' she said in her heart again.

She's couraging herself and trying to open the movie room's door. Inside finnaly she found her mom and dad, but still not notice

what was her parents watching. Because She was very happy meet them, she missed them so much.

"Mommy… Daddy… I'm ho…." The minute she runs while said this, that minute too she saw the figure on the screen. That golden hair….

that blue eyes…. that heavenly smile…. He's no one other of…

"Brother?" she said this with unbelievable face. Her word is made her parents notice her right now.

"Selene!" Both her parents happily look at her and stand up eagerly run to her and hug her tightly

"Welcome Home darling…. Why not call us you will be home today? I will be made for you welcoming food" said her mother. Selene give a gasps.

"Don't bother mom. I was intend to suprising you both. But… now I was the one who surprised." She said and eyes back to the gracefully

face of a man on the screen.

"Is that brother Kuon?" she ask her parents.

"Yes, honey. He is your brother Kuon. Father met him in Japan." Answer Julie Hiziri.

"Father WENT to japan?" Selene asked unbelievable.

"Yes… but your mother sick, Selene. She's…."

"Mommy sick?" Selene cut her father's word and eagerly come to her mother's side looking at her worriedly.

"Well… what should I do? Kuon gone from home so long ago… and you not home. I feel lonely without my children's voices" said Julie sad.

"Oh… mommy… I was left just for two weeks… for my ballet show in Russia." Selene hug her mother tight

"I know… but it feels like two hundred years for me" said Julie sadly.

"Oh mom…. I will not leave you. This I promise you" said Selene and hug her mother again. And than the Mom and Daughter have a talk

in Julie's bedroom. Selene talk a story how the show and Julie talk a story about Kuu went to Japan and how he met Kuon and another Kuon

in Japan. They talk about more than 4 hours, and Julie that always very weak was sleep with a smile on her face. Selene leave her and

walk to her father in movie room. He still watching Kuon's video.

"Tell me dad, Mommy really sick? Don't try to lying to me dad." Selene ask and sit beside her dad

"Yes, sweetheart. Mommy sick. Unfortunately." answer Kuu sadly

"How much time again?" asking Selene again suspicionously

"Not long, honey" answer Kuu sighed

"So… He's okay I see" said Selene after a long pause they talked about her mother

"Yes… and I found another…. "

"Kuon…" said Selene, made her father supprised a bit.

"Mom told me… " Selene smirk.

"So, how's Russia?" ask Kuu

"Great… as always… as expecting from Kuu Hiziri's daughter" said Selene a little sad

"Eh… what happen honey?" ask Kuu, his hand on Selene's shoulder

"Like always Dad… They always see me as your and mom's daughter not see me as myself. Maybe the path that brother choose was right.

I must go away from you and mom's shadows" said Selene sad.

"No! Don't ever you think to leave me and Julie like your brother did." Kuu roar with fear.

"No dad… I won't leave you and mother… but…"

"But? Why there is but here?"

"But… I have to go to Japan next week dad… oh no no no don't make that puppy face dad… It's for my Ballet study for next show.

I must studying Japanese's ballet that they said was mixed with act." Selene explaining softly

"So…"

"So? Why there is so again?"

"Oh daddy… let me talk first… don't cut me… or you will always get wrong idea. So, can I see brother in Japan. Will he see me?

And that other Kuon? Will he see me too?"

"He's a girl actually… I don't know if your brother want to see you… but Kyoko-chan will I think. She's a lovely girl, you will like her,

she will like you too no doubt. Especially if you said you was my daughter." Kuu said imaginingly the picture Kyoko will jumping around Selene.

"So… where should I go in Japan beside of my Ballet's benefit if I want to see brother and that girl?" Ask Selene so eagerly.

"Call Boss, and tell him you want to meet Kuon and Kyoko. Oh well go to Japan. I will call Boss for you later." Kuu answer so happily

and then, "Don't let mom know" they said it simultaneously, and surprise by that.

"Jinx" said Selene

"Jinx" said Kuu flipping Selene's nose and they laugh together.

Well… that's it for now…. I will soon made another chapter… the words still flipping on my head, still trying to manage i… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys... this it is the chapter 2... enjoy...

Chapter 2

"Are you sure dad, mommy doesn't know i'm going to Japan?" ask selene while they walk to the gate of the airport

"I'm quite sure, dear. You just go and find your brother. Boss already promise me to make arrangements for that. Only He

the one that good when it come to undercover things, and He kinda like that kind stuff too." said Kuu smiling.

"I'm so afraid daddy, that he will rejected me. Brother leave without say anything and trying to see me." said Selene

shivering

"He will happy to see you, I promise you, I already see him, and also Boss tell me how he treat Kyoko, just like when he

treat you in the past while you bot are still kids." said Kuon stroking Selene's hair

"Ah Daddy, you make me more misses him" Selene tried to held her tears.

"And I'm gonna miss you and mommy too for a week." said Selene again and hug her father very tight.

"Oh Selene my little girl, we'll be miss you too. Now go! It's almost the time, or you'll miss the plane. Don't forget to find

your sister there, and try to taste her cooking." said Kuu while her daughter walking backwards to the where the

plane is and pause because of her father's last word.

"Sister? Cooking? Brother already have a wife there?" asked Selene confusing

"Hahahaha... no sweetheart, it's Kyoko, and she was good in cooking, the food she made was very tasty. Well, she's not

your brother wife or girlfriend, but they are soo close, I was very hoping they will be together in the end. So, I will have

my three kids around me when I was old and weak." Said Kuu while dreaming Kyoko and Kuon in wedding ceremony.

"Hahaha daddy, ok I will meet her and I'll made them together, but I cannot give you a promise. I'll just try. I hope

it works." said Selene and back to running and again she turn around.

"I love you Daddy! Give my kiss to mommy. Bye... see you next week Daddy." and Selene back to running and gone

after she past the indentify gate to the plane.

"Bye honey, We love you too." shout Kuu hoping his daughter heard it.

"Now... what i must say about the absence of Selene for a weeks to Julie... hmmmm." said Kuu in thinking while he

walk to the parking area.

Inside the plane Selene was nervous, she really afraid of what her brother's thought about her coming to Japan

and trying to find him. She trying to calm with listening a music, and making she fast asleep. In her sleep, she was dreaming

of her childhood. She was still 5 years old and very weak and faster to get sick. So, she cannot play outside

like her brother do. One day, her brother with a heavenly smile in his face was coming to her room.

"Selene... you don't know what I've experienced today right. It's very awesome. Wanna hear the story?" said Kuon in

happiness sound. Little Selene that was always weak making a smile and nod.

"I met a cute girl at the stream down there, the stream that you always go if you healed." once again little Selene nod.

"She said I was a Fairy Prince, do you believe that Selene?" Once again Little Selene nod but now with wide smile.

"Really? So you think like that too sis?" Kuon sit on his little sister bedside. Little Selene nod again and with a small voice

she answer,

"You are indeed like Fairy Prince, brother."

"Ah Selene, if I were then you are too the Fairy Princess, cause you were my sister." said Kuon again hugging his sister

shoulder.

"There is no Fairy Princess that weak and always sick like me." said Little Selene with sad face.

"Oh my dear sister, you are not weak. I promise you, I will protecting you, and don't let anyone hurt you." said Kuon

and hug Selene tight.

"So what is her name brother?" ask little selene in Kuon's arm

"Who? The girl I met?" ask Kuon again. Little Selene nod.

"It's Kyoko-chan" the last word of his brother was suddenly

fading, while Selene back to her reality. She wake up with the face that something has found.

"Kyoko? I think Daddy said that name too. Is the other Kuon is Kyoko-chan's brother?" said Selene in hard think.


	3. Chapter 3

Take a deep breath... and... this is it... chapter 3... enjoy..

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the OTC. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 3

The atmosphere of Japan that are very different with U.S.A makes her a little bit uncomfortable in a minute, but soon she can adapt with it, because her half

japanese in her blood from her father Kuu Hizuri. In the lobby of Narita international airport Selene already see the huddle of her ballet group. She immediately

walk there.

"Hi guys. Waited long enough?" greet Selene warmly.

"Very funny Selene. We were in same plane as you. It just because we're not in VIP class, so you cannot see us. So you feels that we are on different plane?"

one girl answer her greet with a little quip.

"Just kidding guys. Well I can't help it. It's Father that bought me a ticket, I didn't ask VIP class, but he said it's for my safety." explain Selene in guilt feels.

"Well, as expected as Kuu Hizuri's daughter you know? I think the famous actor in the world doesn't want you to suffer." another quip from another girl in

group.

"Enough already all of you, we were here not for debating about whose daughter is Selene. Better now we think, where we sleep while we are in this country."

said Madame Annabelle, the couch of Ballet Group. Nobody answer and anyone start fear and thinking 'where we gonna sleep tonight'

"I'm gonna answer that, madame. My father already settle up for us a rooms in Four Season Hotel Tokyo at Marunouchi." said Selene in happy sound and makes

all the group's jaw wider in unbelievable face.

"The very exclusive hotel in japan. Wonderfull. Say my thank you to Kuu." said Madame Annabelle, she's actually were Kuu Hizuri's friend. That's why the

groups cannot say anything again in reply or quip, cause this time they know it's not only Selene makes her father give a donation to their ballet group but also

their coach that a close friend of Hizuri's couple. So in ten minutes they are arrived at the hotel by the airport limousine bus. In hotel room, all the group except

Madame Annabelle and Selene were divided in 6 rooms that can fit 4 people. Madame Annabelle and Selene were in executive suite room. In the room, Selene

get a little rest after the long journey. Suddenly her phone is ringing. It's unknown number but Selene still pick it up.

"Hello, Selene speaks here" said Selene in gracious sound

"Selene Hizuri? President Takarada wants to speak with you" said a voice of young man in phone.

"Okay." Answer Selene still gracious. There's a pause on the opposite and then...

"Hello Angel! Long time no see, what makes you to Japan so hurry?" a very familiar voice were greeting warmly on phone, in a flash, Selene was shock because

of the great sound of president. But she still can manage it in a secs.

"I'm fine Oji Takarada. Thank you. Well, my first intention to Japan was about my ballet group benefit, but i'm trying my luck to meet him." said Selene in reply.

She called President Oji-san since she was kid. For reply of Angel that President had called her.

"And Father said you will help me with that" said Selene again.

"There was no problem for me. What story you want, wanna use your japanese name and tell people you were Ren's sister, or in hiding meet him like your

father's did." asked Lori Takarada

"But Oji-san, all I knew from Father is people and fans of Tsuruga Ren know that him doesn't have sister. It will be a commotion in Japan. I don't want that

happen to my brother's career." said Selene in tender sound.

"They not knowing anything about Tsuruga Ren's background actually. But it seem it will fine if you come and exclaime you were his sister. That 's was my

opinion, angel. It seem will better than you choose the second choice. Your Father was a man, there will no problem if publicist know. But a girl, very beautiful

girl meet secretly with him, there will be a scandal on first page of the paper." said Lori Takarada on the phone. Selene thinks hard.

"But Oji-san how was my ballet issues? If I use my Japanese name, they will be confused, and our show in Japan will be ruined. Poor Madame Annabelle if it

happens." said Selene in sad.

"Annabelle? Annabelle comes too?" suddenly President asking with joyful sound.

"Yeess?" said Selene in confused

"Let me handle her, and she know about Tsuruga Ren as well. So, don't you worry my angel." President's sound very amusingly.

"Eh?" Selene still in confusing, around her head now is many big questions mark

"Leave it to me, dear." said President Takarada pacifying

"Okay. It's settle then. You will use your Japanese name while in Japan. Now what you have to do is get some rest, and we meet tommorow, my driver will pick

you up and Annabelle also." said President in order voice like he always do.

"Oke Oji-san" said Selene before the calls break because President has hang it up.

'Well, I hope it will be allright' said Selene in her heart while she walk to the bed and lie down. in a minutes she was fall asleep because she already tired.

That's all for now... hope you like it and don't forget to reviews cause it will build my story even better. Thank You for Panda00, Natsu Heel, and Lineve


	4. Chapter 4

_Hufftt... sorry for the long update... but don't worry... chapter 4... here you go..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 4

The morning air in Japan is very fresh and sweet, makes Selene woke up in a very fresh feels. She get down from the bed and open the curtain in window and open the window also and go out to the balcony. She takes a deep breath and trying to get all the fresh to her lungs, and she look around and make her eyes fresh too with see the crowd of Tokyo City because her window's hotel room were placing right to the business centre in Tokyo. While she was enjoying the view, a knocking sound of her hotel's room make her supprised a bit.

"Who is it?" Selene asking with walking to the door.

"I'm a President Assistant that has ordered by President to take Miss Selene Hizuri and Madame Annabelle to President's Office on LME Building." answer sound of a young man, a President's Assistant that Kyoko call him Sebastian.

_(author note: I will write him as Sebastian from now on, although Selene will not call him that)_

"Oh... hmm.. but it's still early. Can you wait a minute. I want to take a bath first." answer Selene and runs to the bathroom, but she immediately go back to the front door, and open it.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Can you come in and wait me in a minutes?" said Selene in apologies visage.

"Thank you, miss. But, I will wait here while you take a bath. I will wait you as long as you take." said Sebastian in bowed position.

"Oh... okay... sorry..." Said Selene and she reply the bow and immediately runs to the bathroom. In approximately fifteen minutes Selene were ready, she has put her casual clothes and do her make up too, because her hotel's room has a powder room before the bathroom. As he promised, Sebastian was still in front of the door.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Selene in wide smile, was beauty as ever. In an instant Sebastian was amaze with her enchantment.

'Wow. Indeed an Angel' said Sebastian's conscience.

"Hey! Knock... knock... Are you there? Helloooo..." Call Selene because she saw Sebastian still stand in idle, and that make him a little awkward.

"Ah... I really sorry miss. Okay let's go... argh... hmm... Madame Annabelle? I was ordered to take her too." said Sebastian in regret sound, because he almost forgot all of his master has ordered him, because of the amazing Angel beside him now and that makes Selene giggles.

"Well, she's not here with me, she was on fifth level in Deluxe suite room. Come, I'll escort you to her room." said Selene and then she take a lead to the elevator. Sebastian follow her lead with cursing in his heart of his stupid failure.

Afterwards they arrive at front of Madame Annabelle's room. Sebastian is about to knocking the door but Selene stop him.

"Let me do it, or she will shoot you with brush comb." said Selene still in giggle because how Sebastian so awkward with her.

Selene start to knock, and then,

"Who is it?" Said the angry sound inside the room.

"It's me Madame. Selene." Answer Selene.

"Oh it's you. We will start practicing by tommorow morning, today we can rest a one day and freshing our body. Okay. Now back to your room." Said Madame Annabelle in her Russian accents.

"I know madame, but someone here want to pick us to someplace" said Selene again and glance to Sebastian, makes Sebastian embarrassed and turning his face to the other way, making Selene giggles again.

"The door is open and Madame Annabelle was behind it.

"Pick us? Who?" Ask Madame Annabelle, and then she saw Sebastian

"Is he the one that pick us? But, what for?" Said Madame Annabelle to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry Madame for my rude. I was President Lori Takarada's Assistant, were here to pick you and Miss Selene to his office right away" said Sebastian and leaned.

"Lori Takarada? So suddenly, we are here because of my ballet's group benefit. I don't think we have appointment with him about it" said Madame Annabelle confused.

"Umm... I think it was my fault, madame. " said Selene suddenly.

"What do you meant it was your fault?" Said Madame Annabelle now facing Selene.

"Well, last night Oji-san called me, and inadvertently I said to him you were here also. I'm sorry madame." Said Selene with sorry tune in it, because Madame Annabelle glare at her after she finished the last statement.

"Well, what to say. He already know. But I can't meet him now. Maybe later after the show. I'm busy preparing for our show. Please young man tell him, I will come to him after my show has been conducted." Said Annabelle to Sebastian. But before Sebastian answer. There is a phone ringing somewhere.

"Hello, yes sir?" It was Sebastian's phone and it seems was the President that called.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't intend to take this long. But, it was Madame Annabelle that doesn't want to corporate with me. She doesn't want to come with me." Said Sebastian after a long pause maybe because President was talking on the other side.

"Hey..." Madame Annabelle want to protest but Sebastian stop her by giving her the phone.

"I'm sorry Madame, but President want to speaks with you." Said Sebastian in polite. Madame Annabelle take the phone from Sebastian and glare at him too. It makes Sebastian even more awkward, and make Selene again giggle to him.

"Hello..." Said Madame Annabelle in cold voice.

"Ah... Good morning, Annabelle. How are you my comrade?" Said President Takarada cheerfully on the phone.

"I'm fine Takarada. But what of this pick up things all of sudden? Really. I don't need your help here, Takarada. Hizuri already settle up for us everything." Answer Madame Annabelle still with her Russian accents.

"Well, Kuu was ask me to help you and your students while your group is in this country, Annabelle. That because Selene is with you too. Well, something happened and I think we need your help." Said President Takarada seriously now.

"Aw... it feels awkward. The best President in Japan was needed my help." Said Madame Annabelle soundly like this is so funny.

"So, What can I do to help you, Takarada?" Said Madame Annabelle again.

"Why don't you and Selene hurry come here and we talking on my office. I'm waiting, okay? Bye!" Said President and hang up.

"As ussual of Takarada. Always full of demanding." Murmur Madame Annabelle while given back the phone to Sebastian.

"Okay. Take me to him, young man." Urge Madame Annabelle to Sebastian.

_That's it for now... I hope you like it... see you at chapter 5_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok guy... this is it... chapter 5... enjoy.._

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 5

Inside the LME building, Sebastian take them through the lobby. The divine figure of Selene was attracted all the people in the lobby. No one knows yet that was Kuu Hizuri's daughter because Selene's debut only America and Europe only. The only words in their head was,

'Wow. A new comer?'

'But in what? Model? Act? Sing?'

This is making the crowd murmur to the other unto the other, making a little commotion in LME building. And when the former casts of Dark Moon arrives including Tsuruga Ren and his manager Yashiro, the commotion still up, even make half of the cast and crew dark moon curious, even manager Sawara too.

"What this is all about?" said Ren and looking around.

"Wait here. I will ask someone." said Yashiro, and before Ren stop him, he immediately run to the murmuring groups, in 5 minute he was come back.

"They said there was a new comer pass through the lobby and go to President's office. She was look like a real Angel come from the sky." Said Yashiro

"I see... well let's go back to work, Yashiro. So, what appointment I have for today?" Said Ren in cool expression for he not interesting of any beautiful woman, only his mother and Kyoko Mogami that will get him in interest. He start walks to LME sections.

"Wait... Hey, wait Ren. Are you not curious? Not wanted to know who is she? And why that new comer exclusively take to President's office personally?" Ask Yashiro while trying to catch with Ren. Shortly they arrived at LME sections but still no one there, because Ren always come early than anyone else.

I am not curious, and I don't know who is she either. I think there's no problem of new comer is invited to President's office. Many do thay." Said Ren answering Yashiro's questions with no expression.

"Well, I am, Ren. Very curious. " said Yashiro.

"How beauty is she that can make those people said she was an Angel?" Yashiro murmur while thinking

"You sound like Kijima, Yashiro." Said Ren cynical.

"Kijima! This will make him curious also too, and his expectations to mogami-san will change too. He will absolutely go after the new comer. Wow! You saved by her accidentally, Ren" without resisting of Ren cynical sentence, Yashiri making a decision by himself. His eyes sparkling because of the idea. Ren only glare at him with disbelief looks.

"What you are talking about, Yashiro? Cut it out. We have work to do." Said Ren with an angry sound to make Yashiro discontinued the subject. Seeing Ren doesn't care about everything he said, so Yashiro just bowed his head in despair.

Inside the office of Lori Takarada, Selene and Madame Annabelle finally met with President Takarada. President approach them and hug Selene.

"Wow, you've grown up more angelic than last time I met you, Selene. Ah, no. Kotori Hizuri. 'My little bird' that was Kuu always said to me when he mentioned you in his story." Said President Takarada. Actually Selene has two names. One is Selene given by her mother Juliena Hizuri. The other one is Kotori Hizuri given by her father Kuu Hizuri, because of his japanese blood and it makes Selene half Japanese.

"And you, Annabelle... hmmm... nothing change it seems... as same as our last met. So, what comment should I gave you?" Said President again after he release Selene and faces Madame Annabelle.

"Very funny. As you too Takarada. Always... umm... unique?" In a secs Madame Annabelle quite confused and amaze with the suit that President wore right now. President Takarada's Theme of Today is 'Arabian Night'. So, he wear King of Persia suit.

"So, what this commotion so sudden to make you call me here, Takarada?" ask Madame Annabelle.

"Well, Annabelle. It's because your dear Student here that need our help." answer Lori Takarada.

"Eh? You meant Selene? What's wrong?" ask Madame Annabelle in confused.

"Let's call her Kotori from now on." said President Takarada.

"Her Japanese's name. But nobody knows that name. What this is all about, Selene? I'm starting get an headache right now, please give me an explanation, and no playing around. I promised to your father to take care of you, not letting you to get too tired or you will get sick." Warn Madame Annabelle to Selene.

"Now, now Annabelle, easy. No one will get sick or hurt. I will tell you something. But, promise me, with our friendship to Kuu, never let anyone know about what will I tell now. Because this was a live of an Actor. Do you understand, Annabelle?"

Madame Annabelle nod.

"Okay. Here the story. You know Kuu and Julie had a son, right?"

Once again Madame Annabelle nod and answer,

"Yes, and as long as I knew He has gone for over to 7 years."

It's President Takarada that nod now.

"Yes, and I know where he is. He is here in Japan and work here too as a model and actor." said President Takarada proudly. Madame Annabelle was glare at him in disbelief expression.

"Hahaha. I was always likes your kinda this expression. It's makes your face funny." suddenly President Takarada burst to a loud of laughter, makes Madame Annabelle sullen in her seat.

"Oh come on Annabelle, I was just joking. but, what I tell you before is true. Selene's brother was here and works for me. But, He changed his name and be a different person. What I want to tell you is, Selene wanted to meet him. But, If she meet him secretly like her father when He went to japan last time, it will be a great commotion to all people in Japan and ruined his career. So, I suggested Selene to use her Japanese name but leave the Hizuri's name behind and use Shinigami as her family name and meet him, and tell people she was his sister. That's why I need your help. Because of her changes, you must make a story too, to all of your other students, but never reveal Selene is Kotori and Kotori is Selene. She will perform in your group as Kotori Shinigami." explain Lori Takarada in while he smoking.

"Hmm..." Madame Annabelle was thinking hard.

"I have better idea, Takarada." said Madame Annabelle in sudden.

"What is it?" said President Takarada curious.

"For Selene and Kuon never met again in almost 7 years long, and Selene was different now with when she was a little girl. I think why don't we make story like, let Selene use Kotori Shinigami but do not tell people yet she was Kuon's sister."

"Tsuruga Ren." correct President Takarada.

"Ah yes, Tsuruga Ren's sister. Let test him to recognize Selene first, and let the longing for his sister will make him notice she was his sister. This will better and he will gladly accept Selene as Kotori Shinigami as Tsuruga Ren's sister. He will not refuse Selene." said Madame Annabelle in sure confident.

"You right. But, will he really notice her? Will he know? If it was like you said, because for long time not see, he will not recognize Selene because her different appearance, especially we will turn her to a Japanese teenage girl, Kotori. Will he know Kotori was Selene" ask President Takarada.

"Does he know Selene's Japanese name, Takarada?" Annabelle asked back to President Takarada.

"I don't know. But I think even if he knows, he must be had forgot about it, because he only remembered Selene was his sister's name. Because I always ask him little about his family, if he get lost in mind." said President Takarada. This makes Madame Annabelle nod twice in understanding.

While the two adults is discussing. Selene in silent was playing with Natsuko, the President's Pet snake, and Sebastian without notice what he doing were play as her guardian.

"Okay, I agreed with you!" suddenly President Takarada is shout in happy, making Selene, Sebastian and even Natsuko supprised a bit. Natsuko slide away back to her private room, follow by President's other attendance.

"What ist it?" ask Selene in confused because the supprises

"Well Selene... oh no... your name now will be Kotori Shinigami, my other students in Japan replacing Selene Hizuri that suddenly have to hurried go home because her sickness relapse. This is all I'm gonna tell to the other of my students. Because Takarada will change your appearance with Teenage Japanese Girl, and to everybody you were still my primary performance. Our practice will all held here, and our rehearsal will held here too in the main hall. You will not allow to meet your brother, until he notice you were his sister and exclaimed you were his sister. If one week not enough to make your brother notice you. I will tell Juliena that you had been sign a contract under my surveillance for six until one year with LME production. How is it? Can you do it, Selene?' said Madame Annabelle in demand.

"Mommy will be sad. If I gone that long." said Selene sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll give you much of an off day. That time you can use it to go back to America. I will not push you so hard too because I know your condition." answer President Takarada. He was gone and back again in a secs while Madame Annabelle explaining everything to Selene. He back with bring some papers and a girl with him.

"Selene, This is Miss Jelly Woods. She is the one that will transform you to be Kotori Shinigami. Everytime you in Japan you must always contact her, and if you want to go back to USA, you must contact her too, she will transform you back to normal. And this is your formal contract with LME production, so your mother will have a proof." said President Takarada and giving her the papers to Selene. Selene sign it with her Japanese name, Kotori Shinigami.

_That's it for now... please reviews if you like it or not. Because I want to know where is my false._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character and I do not own the lyrics of the song in this chapter. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura and the lyrics of the song is belong to Miss Ayumi Hamasaki.  
_

_Author note: This chapter will be long, because I put the lyrics, and description of The Ballet Groups moves, and use your imagination for it, guys ^_^  
_

Tomorrow morning in LME building once again there was a big commotion in the hall right to the lobby, actually it was just Selene and her friends that practice for their show, but it making a big commotion because they never knew the groups, and it's kinda unique too, a very modern ballet , and one female singer. A very beautiful singer with best voice they ever heard. When they see the singer, they knew it was the Angel they saw yesterday, but without the golden hair but they not care about it. For artist or singer to change her appearance is very common in showbiz. So, today many works delay because they watch Selene and friends practising. When all the LME models, actor, actresses, director arrives they was confused because the crews and staffs were missing. They all watching the Ballet Group practising.

"What this is all about again? Where's everybody?" asked Tsuruga Ren in confused sound, for he saw an empty lobby and some of the people was run around to the right hall.

"Is there something happened in the right hall? It seems everybody goes there, and I think I heard a crowd sound inside the hall. Why don't we go there and take a look?" suggests Kyoko. It seems all former casts of Dark Moon already gathering behind Tsuruga Ren, and they were say yes to Kyoko's suggestions, except for Ren. Because he never likes a delay of work.

"Oh, come on Ren, we go there and see what happened, why that hall attracting our staffs and crews." Pursued Yashiro, and it works, because Ren now start to walks there too, following Kyoko and the other. After they arrived at the front gate of the hall, they all surprised by so many people already, makes they cannot see anything inside, but they can hear the singing, a beautiful voice they ever heard, and many gasping from the audience make them really want to go inside and see who was the singer, and what that makes this people so enthusiastic. But, Kyoko walks to the near people, and ask them what really happen inside. In a minutes, she was back to Ren and the other.

"They said a Ballet students group from Europe or something with a Japanese new comer singer, the Angel they saw yesterday, were practising or something." said Kyoko, makes everybody shocked.

"What?" said Ren, Momosa, and Yashiro. For they shocked, because the singer with amazing voice is a new comer.

"Angel?" said Kijima in passionately whisper, for he always likes beautiful girl, especially a new comer, they still fresh meat for him.

For that reasons, now all of them include Ren, were pushing through the people and get inside, and finally they now can see better, for they now in the head most of the row. Now, they saw the ballet groups, they were face down the floor while the girl in the middle, a very beautiful girl that makes Kijima give a "WoW!". She was sing,

_Itsumo tsuyoi ko da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}_

_(The ballet groups still in their position)_

_Dakara wakaranai furi wo shiteita {So I pretend not to understand}_

_Let's go all of you! {The singer shouts}  
_

_(The ballet groups start moving and starting gathering around Selene, while Selene walks in to the middle)_

_Doushite naiteiru no {Why are you crying?}_

_(The ballet groups following Selene, and make squat position in front of Selene, some standing side by side of Selene. Some of them tilted their head some not, they use mask, a creepy mask)_

_Doushite mayotteru no {Why are you lost?}_

_(The ballet groups still not move from their position)_

_Doushite tachidomaru no {Why did you stop?}_

_Nee oshiete {Hey, tell me}_

_Itsukara otona ni naru {When did I become an adult?}_

_(The ballet groups start moving their head slowly to the left, up,...)_

_Itsumade kodomo de ii no {How long can I stay as a child?}_

_(ballet groups continue moves their head to right...)_

_Doko kara hashitte kite {Where did I come from?}_

_(The ballet groups continue head moving to the front, and stop then making a tilted position)  
_

_Nee dokomade hashiru no {Hey, where should I run to}_

_(The ballet groups still not move from last position)_

_Ibasho ga nakatta mitsukara nakatta {I didn't belong, I couldn't find somewhere to belong}_

_(The ballet groups start move by put off the mask, but in fast put it on again, and make peep)_

_Mirai ni wa kitai dekiru no ka wakarazu ni {I didn't know what to expect from the future}_

_(The ballet groups put off the mask again, and start standing and throw away the mask to any directions)_

_Itsumo tsuyoi koda nette iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}_

_(The ballet groups were start dancing but in irregular moves, free move)_

_Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite yo {They praised me for not crying, calling it admirable}  
_

_(The ballet groups still dancing an irregular moves)_

_Sonna kotoba hitotsu mo nozonde nakatta {I never wished for they to say all that}_

_(The ballet groups starting move like they were finds a position, some was behind Selene, and some was in floor sit back on back with the other)_

_Dakara wakaranai furi wo shiteta {So I pretend not to understand}_

_(The ballet groups put up their left hand)_

_*Music*_

_(The ballet groups still one hands up was moving their head based on music)_

_Doushite waratteru no {Why are you laughing?}_

_(The ballet groups that standing were make a moves like they were about to falls down, but in slowly motion)_

_Doushite soba ni iru no {Why are you by my side?}_

_(The ballet group flopped to the floor)_

_Doushite hanareteku no {Why are you leaving?}_

_(The ballet groups standing and move to finding postion, and Selene's eyes met with Ren's eyes, and that make his heart hurt, but he doesn't know why)_

_Nee oshiete {Hey, tell me}_

_(_The ballet groups line up side by side of Selene)__

__Itsukara tsuyokunatta {When I did become strong?}__

__(The ballet groups start moving their hands based on the music, but stiil in standing position)__

__Itsukara yowasa kanjita {When did I start to feel weakness?}__

__Itsumade matte ireba {How long more should I wait?}__

__Wakari aeru hi ga kuru {For the day when we will understand each other}__

__(The ballet groups start moving from line up position)__

__Mou hi ga noboru ne sorosoro ikanakya {The sun already rising, I really need to go}__

__(The ballet groups dancing in running mode like they were chase)__

__Itsumade mo onaji tokoro ni wa irarenai {I can't stay forever in the same place}__

__Hito wo shinjiru koto tte itsuka uragirare {Trusting someone means that you allow them}__

__(The ballet groups back to behind Selene)__

__Hanetsu kerareru koto to onaji to omotteita yo {To someday betray and spurn you, that's what I thought}__

__(The ballet groups was stop moving and put up their hand again but now pointed to left side of them, for their friends were dancing like they were fighting)__

__Ano koro sonna chikara doko ni mo nakatta {At the time, I didn't have that kind of strength}__

__(The ballet groups stop and standing like statue in bend position)__

__Kitto ironna koto shiri sugiteta {Surely, I knew too much about everything}__

__(The ballet groups starting moving and face to the audience)__

__Itsumo tsuyoi ka da ne tte iware tsuzuketeta {They always told me I was a strong child}__

__(The ballet groups start dance but now simultaneously)__

__Nakanaide erai ne tte homeraretari shite ita yo {They praised me for not crying, calling it admirable}__

__Sonna fuu ni mawari ga ieba iu hodo ni {With everyone around me saying these things}__

__Warau koto sae kutsuu ni natteta {Even smilling became painful}__

__Hitorikiri de umarete hitorikiri de ikite yuku {I was born alone, I will go on being alone}__

__(The ballet groups move to another side, and backing Selene and the audience)__

__Kito sonna mainichi ga atarimae to omotteta {I thought that living this way was truly normal}__

__(The ballet groups walking stepping away from Selene)__

__La la la la la la la la la __

__(The ballet group start running like they were chasing, they runs and go to the left corner of the hall, for the dance is over)__

__La la la la la la la la la__

__La... __

__(All then audience giving an applause)__

__Doushite naiteiru no {Why are you crying?}__

__Doushite... {Why...}__

__(Selene was bow)__

__(Author note: Based from Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th Anniversary concert for the song of "Song For XX")__

Another applause. Even Ren and the other. But in inside him, Ren was thinking, it's like the song was judge him. It is him or the girl's life instead, that was his thought.

"Okay. Practice up. get some rest everyone, and very much thank you to all the audience, sorry for taking your time." shout Madame Annabelle

'Eh? Practice?'

'How the real if this was just practice?'

"Amazing'

'Incredible'

This was the audience said while they walks out the hall

"Beautiful" whisper Kijima

They all not notice the singer that still not get up from her bow and seems like hard breathing. For Selene used her energy too much to make the audience happy, she forgot it just a practice. Only Kyoko does.

"Tsuruga-san... there's something wrong with that girl." whisper Kyoko, Tsuruga look to the singer, but suddenly his turn away his face, for his heart hurt when see the girl. But, Kyoko that always care of someone, rush to Selene.

"Are you allright?" said Kyoko when she already beside Selene. Madame Annabelle startled because she expecting the brother that will do that.

"She is. She just need some rest, maybe I push her too much." answer Madame Annabelle for Selene, because Selene still manage her breath. So, she can't answer the questions.

"Do we need to get her to hospital? That guys there will help her." said Kyoko again and pointed to Ren and Yashiro

"No need. I'm okay. I'm okay now." This time it's Selene that answer it, for she can breath easily now.

"Thank you... eh..." said Selene to Kyoko.

"I'm Mogami. Mogami Kyoko. What's yours?" said Kyoko and reach Selene's hands. Selene startled a bit, not because of her hand was hold by Kyoko. But because it's the other Kuon that her father has told her.

"I'm Kotori. Kotori Shinigami. Nice to meet you Kyoko-chan." Said Selene and smile.

Hearing her new friend that very much like an angel called her 'Kyoko-chan' Kyoko made a smile too. But, around her head there's a happy fairy dancing of happiness. Kyoko too feels like in heaven when see Selene's smile.

'If Tsuruga-san has heavenly smile, I think Kotori is the angel smile." Kyoko begins in lalaland.

"Can you get up Kotori-chan?" said Kyoko still in lalaland's smile.

"I'll try." said Selene and trying to get up, but unstable so she was fall again.

"Well, where do you live? I will ask that guys there to take you to your home." said Kyoko again and once again pointed to Ren and Yashiro, while Yashiro is confused, he look at Kyoko's finger to Ren and himself, he just filmed.

"We live in Four Season hotel at Marunouchi for a while, because we're in Tokyo just for our show." again Madame Annabelle answer for Selene's sake, she wants to make Tsuruga Ren take Selene to the hotel, so he can easily notice Selene. Of course actually Madame Annabelle has own bus for the group, giving by President Takarada.

Kyoko rush to where Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro's are.

"Ummm... Tsuruga-san, will you help me, to take Kotori to the hotel? Please?" said Kyoko in begging eyes

"Is there something wrong with her?" ask Yashiro, for he has attracted by her enchantment like Sebastian

"I think yes, she seems has problem with breathing, and the practise were so intense that make her very tired. She even can't stand. I'm afraid she will colapse in road." said Kyoko in worried voice

"Ok. I will take her. Yashiro, take the girls to the lobby, and wait me. I will bring the car to the front door of the building, so the girl don't walk far." said Ren in agreed, and walks away to the parking lot. Yashiro come to Selene.

"Come, Miss... " said Yashiro in asking voice.

"Kotori. Kotori Shinigami." answer Selene.

"Ah... Miss Kotori. Come, we will take you to hotel." Said Yashiro again and lending his hands. Selene takes the hand and stand up. Yashiro lead Selene to the lobby. While Selene beside him, Yashiro's heart was beat more fast, for the girl's fragrance that give Yashiro intoxicated. In five minutes Ren already arrived with his car. Kyoko and Yashiro lead Selene to get in the car. Kyoko with Selene in backseat, while Yashiro go to the front seat beside Ren. Same as Yashiro, Selene's fragrance drifting Ren a bit. But, for Ren it more difference, Ren feels he knows the fragrance but where he doesn't remember it.

"Well, Kotori, that woman in the hall said that you and the groups only in Tokyo to make your show. So, where are you from exact Kotori?" Ask Kyoko

"I'm from Kyoto." Answer Selene

'Daddy's and brother's are actually, for me born in USA.' Said Kotori in her heart.

The answer makes Ren peek to her by the mirror's car. Somehow when he look at Kotori, how she talk, smile, and act, he remembered of someone, but he forget who.

"I also lived there too when I was six years old. Are you born there? Is there any chance you ever met a boy named corn?" Said Kyoko curious.

"Corn? A boy named same as veggies?" Ask Selene, actually she knew who is corn.

"Ah yes, I think you'll don't know him. For he was a Fairy Prince." Said Kyoko in dreaming.

"Fairy Prince?" Ask Selene again, she trying to hold her laugh.

"Yes, he is. As you were more like an Angel or maybe a Fairy princess too?" Said Kyoko with sparkling eyes.

Selene burst in laugh, a graceful laugh that makes Ren even more interested to her, and curiously.

'Someone in my past used to laugh like that. But who?' Again Ren talk in his heart.

And Kyoko was in despairing mode because the laugh, makes Selene hold the laugh again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I don't meant to hurt your feeling. I just fell funny. That's not meant I was making fun with you, but because I was inappropriate for being an angel or Fairy Princess, because I always sick and weak." Said Selene. Once again Ren's eyes and Selene's eyes were met. Ren's heart beat even more faster.

'I really think I knew her before, that statement, I have heard it a long time ago. Who is she exactly.'

"We are here Kotori-sama" said Yashiro, the called of 'sama' for Selene get a glare from Ren.

"Ah yes thank you, Yukihito-san, Tsuruga-san, and Kyoko-chan. Is any chance that you all stop by a while. We have dinner together, because of me you all missed the dinner time. Please?" said Selene invited

"Okay, loved too. I will help you make the dinner. Please come too Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." said Kyoko pleading to Ren.

"Well, if Ren say yes then I do too." said Yashiro

"I..." Ren doubt, but he wants to ask something to the girl.

"Okay." said Ren

So, they all get in to the hotel, and to Selene's room.

"Please, make yourself at home." said Selene gracious.

The boys were heading to the sofa and watched TV while Kyoko eager to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. While Selene was preparing the dining table.

"Kyoko-chan. Dining table is ready. May I take a bath first?"ask Selene

"Yes, Selene. Go, I will cook the dinner."said Kyoko.

So, Selene moved from the kitchen to the bathroom, inside the powder room, Selene didn't notice, well everyone didn't too, that Ren was chase her in silent. Ren catches Selene's forehand.

"Ouch." said Selene

"Do I know you?" ask Ren in demanding

"Do you?" answer Selene outdare Ren

"My heart said I do, but myself don't. Who are you exactly?" said Ren again

"If you let go off my hand maybe I can answer it Tsuruga-san." answer Selene in pain tone

"Ah, I'm sorry..." said Ren and let go Selene's forehand

"If you want to know who am I, why don't you come to our show this week's saturday night in Yoyogi Park. I will give you the answer." said Selene.

"Why not now? So mysteriously, I really don't like that kind staff." said Ren cold

"You must remembered me by yourself Tsuruga-san. Well, now, will you excuse me?" said Selene and hurried to the bathroom. Ren back to Yashiro that still watching TV.

A few minutes later. Selene was back to the kitchen, and see that all the food is ready.

"Kotori-chan, I make for you a porridge. You must eat it, It can for this night and tommorow morning." said Kyoko.

"Oh, very nice of you Kyoko-chan, thank you very much." said Selene in gracious.

"And I think it's time to serve the dinner, because it ready." said Kyoko and bring the food. Selene too take the food and bring them to the boys

"Sorry for troubling you both Kyoko-chan, Kotori-sama." said Yashiro.

So, they were have dinner together, for Selene it was very good. Now, she knows what her father means about the ability of Kyoko.

"You must eat, Tsuruga-san. For our host sake." said Kyoko-chan suddenly, because she saw Tsuruga Ren doesn't touch the food. For Ren was thinking and remembering of who is this Kotori Shinigami. Selene looks to them both, and her heart full of joy, for she saw a love beam between them.

After dinner Kyoko, Selene, and Yashiro was talked each other. But, Ren choose silence. Before midnight comes, they were say goodbye to Selene

"Thank you for your hospitality Kotori-sama, but it's late, and I think it's time to us to go home." said Yashiro in polite and become Kyoko and Ren's spokeperson.

"Yes, Yukihito-san, I know." said Selene.

"Call me Yashiro, Kotori-sama." said Yashiro, his face is redder, makes Ren glare in disbelief expressions

Meanwhile in another room, Madame Annabelle get a scold from President Takarada by phone,

"You want me to get broke, Annabelle?"

"Eh? Why do you said that, Takarada?" ask Madame Annabelle in confused.

"Why you make our crews and staffs missing in their workplace this morning? All works delayed!" shout President Takarada

"Oh, about that. I'm so sorry Takarada. I'm not meant to make that commotion." said Annabelle, but holding the amused

"Don't ever do that again. or I will make you and your students even cannot makes any shows in Japan." said President Takarada

"Okay, Takarada. I promise." said Madame Annabelle.

So, that's it. By tommorow morning, The right hall is closed for outsider, even there is two guards in front of the barrier, even there is a sign post:

_Announcement_

_We apologized for the inconvenience, the road to the left hall temporarily closed until this Saturday._

_Those who wants to watch our show, can watch it in Yoyogi Park on Saturday at 19.00 O'clock._

_The ticket already available on LME's front office_

_ Thanks and regards,_

_ Madame Annabelle_

For the former casts of Dark moon, Director Ogata, Manager Sawara, Manager Nakazawa, and all LME member were get a free ticket from President Takarada:

_V.I.P Ticket_

_YOYOGI PARK at_

_Saturday at 19.0 P.M_

_Presents_

_Madame Annabelle Jowston Ballet Students and_

_Kotori Shinigami as a singer_

_Plus Special Guests:_

_Vie Ghoul_

Kyoko's eyes were wider in fear when she saw the special guests, but she couraging herself, because she already promised to Kotori to come. As for Tsuruga Ren, he think he know that Madame Annabelle Jowston, but once again he forgot where. When he get up her head from the ticket, he saw Kyoko that had fears expressions while read the ticket. They are bot at LME section room.

"Don't worry, Mogami-san, we will go together." Said Ren softly. Kyoko put her heads up and look to Ren, she knew she willl save if Tsuruga Ren with her, so Kyoko is smilling.

"We all go together, Mogami-san." said Yashiro. There was Kijima, Momose, Iizuka, even Director Ogata.

"You all invited?" ask Tsuruga Ren.

"Yes, we got the ticket too from President." said Director Ogata.

"But, why Vie Ghoul? Why not LME's band Bridge Rock?" ask Kijima curiously

"Maybe only them that want to perform with unpopular new comer." said Mrs. Iizuka that always cynica, and despise anyone.

"Well, we see later on saturday how is it." said Kijima for he wants to see the Angel again

"I agreed. Because I was curious too. Why is President wants me to see. It must be something up to." said Director Ogata

But, Ren has his own mind,

'Why I want see that girl again? What this longing feelings for her? Who is she? Why I missed her so much? I must try to find out who is she. But, I want to see her first." said Tsuruga Ren in his heart, and decided by tommorow, he will find information about that girl.

_Okay... end of chapter 6... please reviews if you likes it or not. Thank you for my readers. Love you._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat Characters except the other character and I do not own the lyrics of the song in this chapter. All Skip Beat Characters belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura and the lyrics of the song is belong to Miss Ayumi Hamasaki, Mattel Inc, Helloween, The Rasmus and Anette Olzon_

_Author note: This chapter will be much longer, because I put the many lyrics, but description of ballet groups is less, because someone said it's hard to read. So I'll just put some clue to make you search on searching media on internet. Lyrics will be write only for Duets and song of Ending Encore, because the ending is important.  
_

Chapter 7

By tomorrow morning as his promised, Ren was trying to find out who Kotori Shinigami is. He at first go to Manager Nakazawa for he was Manager of singing section.

"Well, if you ask me who is she, so do I." said Nakazawa.

"But she was a singer, you must be know her background." said Ren no giving up

"Well, Tsuruga, It's President Takarada that told me to take her in singing section." said Nakazawa

"President?" asked Ren

"Yes, our President." answer Nakazawa

From that answer, as soon as possible Ren rushing to President's office. Once he get there, he popped all the questions in his heart to President.

"Who is this girl? What are you up to?" bursts Ren in anger

"Easy, Tsuruga-sama." said Sebastian try to calming Ren

"You know her better than I am, Tsuruga Ren." answer President Takarada.

"My heart said I knew her, but I can't remember who is she." said Ren in desperate voice.

"You must found out it yourself, Ren. Why don't you come to her show at Saturday. She said she has a song to sing for you, to help you remembered her." said President Takarada in calm voices.

"Arrgghh... okay... okay! She said that and now you too. Okay, fine! I will come to the show." said Ren, and rush go out from President's office, and slam the door.

"Argh... cut! ... cut!" said the magazine's director that manager the photo section for Ren today.

"Your expressions is troublesome, Tsuruga. Please support us. Don't make that expressions again. It's looks like you want to kill my readers. Roll back the photo and redo this section." said the director again. So, Ren redo his photo sections.

"What's the matter with you, Ren?" asked Yashiro after the photo's sections over.

"I don't know either, Yashiro. My minds is full of questions of that girl." answer Ren in desperate, for he never failed photo's sections before.

"That girl? Mogami-san? What happened?" ask Yashiro worried

"No. Not Mogami-san, Yashiro. That girl, the new comer singer." answer Ren in desperate voice.

"Kotori-sama? What's wrong with her?" said Yashiro, but suddenly he just like found something nasty and look underrated Ren.

"Oh my God, Ren. Don't tell me you... arggh... really, I was underestimating you now. You told me to cut it out. But, see you now. You thinking about her all day." Ren's eyes wider in disbelief expression by Yashiro statement.

"What about Mogami-san, Ren? Are you give up at her, or now your intention is like Kijima, always chasing a new comer." said Yashiro in disgust look.

"Stop it Yashiro!"

"Don't railed again things that you really don't know the intricacies." said Tsuruga Ren cold.

"I just wanted to know who is she, that's all, nothing more." said Tsuruga Ren again.

"Yeah. Okay..." said Yashiro rolling his eyes in disbelief

No answer from Ren. For he was focus on driving the car, and to that girl's eyes, lips, smiles, and fragrance, that still there because that night he drove her to hotel. But, in a minutes he quickly set the heart and minds.

'What was I thinking? Why this girls is like demons that seized my mind with her image?" asked Ren to himself in his heart, and he back in desperate mode.

The day was flew quickly, for the day of the show is tomorrow. The rehearsal was on the main hall, but it's closed for outsider. Still everybody is curious for they saw Bridge Rocks and Ruriko Matsunai were get in to the hall. They both allowed to get in.

"Hey, I saw Bridge Rock's personnel were allowed to get in." somebody said

"Yes, and I saw Ruriko Matsunai too. She get to that Main Hall." another said

That making a rumor in all department of LME Building, that the new comer is very amateur that need to be teach by a professional. But that not making them don't want to go to the show. They still curious of the girl abilities. Because, when they saw the practice that day, the girl is perfect.

Then the day of the show is arrives. But, there's no one in the every hall, because the show is at Yoyogi Park. All staff and crew that Madame Annabelle brought was gone too. Because they were setting up Yoyogi Park for the show.

All of them that get V.I.P ticket from President were gathering at Love Me Section. They are waiting for President Takarada. When President arrives everybody shock because he wear some kind of dark lord image.

"Okay, everybody let's go rock!" shout President and he go out. In front door there waiting a bus, an exclusive bus.

"Feels like we are going to school." said Yashiro, Ren smiles, the others laugh.

"V.I.P... Are we gonna get a comfy seat? For considered it was outdoor." asked Momosa

"Don't worry, Momosa. I already sets my staff there to sets everything to make us comfortable." answer President Takarada.

"This V.I.P things... I think it was your idea in the first time right President?" said Tsuruga Ren.

President Takarada smiles widely, makes the other except Ren giving a "oooohh" for understading the situation now

"Wow. For new comer that get many effort from President Takarada, she must be good." said Kijima.

"It's not the new comer that makes President Takarada help them. It's that Madame Annabelle Jowston, a very popular Ballerina from Russia. The owner of Jowston Education Centre in America and some ballet school in her origin country, the Jowston Education Centre is an exclusive popular school for ballet, modern dance, etiquette and sing. Many dancers, singer and models is in top ranked is from Jowston Education Centre. She was President Takarada's close friends." explain Director Hiroaki Ogata.

"Wow. Director Ogata, you know everything about her. Cool" said everybody

"Well, actually I was registered there by Father. But, I refused." said Ogata.

"That's why I knew her name somewhere. She was Daddy's friend too." whisper Ren

"Did you said something, Tsuruga?" ask Yashiro

"Ah.. no.. I'm talking to myself." answer Tsuruga Ren with wide smile, fake smile that usually he use if covered something.

It's need abot thirty minutes to LME building to the Yoyogi Park. For the traffic has been clear by President Takarada's request.

"Wow!" said all of them, for the concert places were amazing. They made some big tent surrounding the park, including the lake. The stage is on top of the lake in the middle. They are using some strong glass and we can see the water that flow under it, with some specials lamp that make the stage even more wonderful. The stage shape was like a cross shape, with the end of the cross is another stage that can move, it's rounded. On top the round stage there is also a circle display. It can move up and down too. The audiences seat were on the ground, it's not far though, and there also LED displays on both side of audience's seat. As for V.I.P seats, it placed near the rounded stage. Not to far, but not to close either. It is on top of the water too. Supported by a glass too like the stage.

"We are not gonna fall, right?" said Momosa frighten

"Don't worry, Momosa. Even if you hit this glass with big hammer, it will not gonna break, unles you hit it by hot steel." said President Takarada

"Wow, cool" said Momosa whistling in impressed

"This place is amazing. I think it's was your idea, right President?" ask director Ogata

"Yups." answer President

"So, why you want me to see this show? It's not relevant with my area. it's Nakazawa area." said Director Ogata again, for he intends to ask this while there is opportunities.

"Well, nothing special in it. Just want you to see the girl. Maybe you'll get interest to girl after see her. She's cute, you know." said President Takarada in cool expression

"What?" four of them, Ren, Director Ogata, Kijima and Yashiro shouts at the same time.

"Are you trying to match me with her, President?" ask Director Ogata not willingly, at the same time Ren was glaring President with anger while Yashiro and Kijima glare with jealously to Director Ogata

"Well, just a suggestion. But, it's funny to see how that girl has stolen the hearts of four bachelors. Pfftt"said President Takarada while he hold his laugh. And before Ren, Director Ogata, Yashiro and Kijima made a protest again, he said,

"Ssstt... the show is gonna start. Watch it carefully Ren, for your answer is in this show. Watch the girl carefully, Ogata, for your mate is in this show too." said President Takarada in smilling. Director Ogata and Ren was gonna start shouting President but The stage lamp is on, and their lamp is off. An applause was started when in the stage appear the singer Kotori Shinigami from below, she used some lift from downstage. She wear a gown, a simple wedding gown with floral accents, in her hand it was a flower bouquet that chain with white ribbon to her gown, she was so beautiful, that make Director Ogata's jaw wider, President Takarada was smilling when he see that. There are four Ballerinas too, standing side by side of Kotori, they also had the flower bouquets on their hands each, the flower bouquet was chain each other with ribbon. It's first song, titled "Maria" the name of President Takarada's granddaughter, for she was one of the ballerinas.

_(Author's Clue: This song and ballet dance was from and I want it look exactly like Ms. Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert, for the title "M")_

When the first song finish, the ballerinas including Maria and Kotori were throw the flower bouquet to the V.I.P audience. Kotori's flower accidentally goes to Director Ogata, makes his face blush, and Maria's flower is goes to Ren, for she was aimed him in the first place. The stage lamp is off in a minutes. When it back on, Kotori was standing there again, but her clothes has changed to the common pop singer suits. She will sing the second songs in solo without the ballet groups.

_(Author's Clue: The second song is from soundtrack of Barbie Princess and The Popstar, title "Here I Am")_

The second song finished, the stage's lamp off again, but in a minutes the headlights was highlight on two places only. One for Kotori that stand on the left side of the main stage. The other one for Ruriko that stand on the right of the main stage. They are doing a duets.

_[Ruriko] It's so rare to find a friend like you_

_[Kotori] Somehow when you're around the sky is always blue_

_[Ruriko] The way we talk, the things you say, the way you make it all okay_

_[Kotori] And how you know, all of my jokes, but you laugh anyway_

_[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. Wherever you go in this world I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song {Kotori and Ruriko together walk to the rounded stage}_

_[Kotori] Now everyday is something new_

_[Both] And any path we take, I'm looking forward too. The way we try and never quit. The way that all the pieces fit. The way we know the parts by heart and sing out loud_

__[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. Wherever you go in this world I'll come along. Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song__

__[Both] And anywhere you are, you know I'll be around. And when you call my name, I'll listen for the sound__

___[Kotori] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring.  
___

___[Ruriko] Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along___

___[Both] Together we dream the same dream. Forever I'm here for you, you're here for me. Oh Ooh Oh two voices, one song___

____[Both] If I could wish for one thing, I take the smile that you bring. With you by my side I can't go wrong. Now I have all that I need. And the sweetest sound will always be Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song. ____Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song___. ____Oh ooh Oh two voices, one song___  
______

____(Author's Clue: The song is from Barbie in The Diamond Castle, title is "Two Voices, One Song")____

The third song finished the stage's lamp is once again off. The audience start murmuring each other

"Oh, Ruriko-sama is called to be duet with her."

"Yes, and she's good too. She can blend with Ruriko-sama's voice."

"Words from that songs is like my promises to... Selene?" said Tsuruga Ren in his mind that remembering something, and he look up to the stage, wanting to find another clue from the girl.

The stage's lamp is back on, but in the headlights only highlights one place on the right of the main stage, It's Rheino, Vie Ghoul's vocalist. He wearing as ussual a black suits that match with the light that highlight him that was blue light, making a dark aura surrounding him.

_[Rheino] She was like April sky, sunrise in her eyes. Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart. Brightest day, melting snow, breaking through the chill. October and April_

_{One __headlight now is on. It's on Kotori's side, the left side of the main stage, she wear a fair white gown makes she much more beautiful and very much like an angel without wings. The light on her is pure white light} _

_[Kotori] He was like frozen sky, in October night. Darkest cloud in the storm. Raining from his heart. Coldest snow, deepest blue, tearing down this spring. October an April_

_{The light both now was following the singer, while Rheino and Kotori is walking to the rounded stage. The white and blue light were still highlight the singers. When they reached the middle of the stage, Rheino reachs Kotori's hands, Kotori get startled a bit, because of Rheino's act that different from the rehearsal. But, Kotori set aside her worries for they are in the show. She maybe a new comer in sing, but she was professional with stage because of her ballet's career in all Eroupe and America}_

_[Both] Like hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_[Rheino] We were like loaded guns, sacrifice our lives. {He still holds Kotori's hands and he look softly to Kotori}  
_

_[Kotori] We were like love undone, craving to entwine. {She don't know how to act to Rheino's act, so she just follow the stream that Rheino has made}  
_

_[Both] Fatal torch, final thrill. Love was bound to kill. October and april. Like hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. Hate and love, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. __Light and dark, world's apart. This fatal love was like poison right from the start. October and april {Rheino move forward slowly, their face was close enough, Rheino bow his head} __October and april. October and April {__Rheino lowering his head more closely to Kotori's, they almost to be kissing. Kotori's eyes wider in fear when Rheino is close to kiss her lips.}  
_

The stage's light is off. The lift on the rounded stage was going down, bringing Rheino and Kotori, Rheino still in position of want to kiss Kotori's lips, but Kotori manage her courage and push Rheino and runs to her change room, while Rheino is laughing out loud

_{__Author's Clue: the song is from October and April by The Rasmus and Annette Olzon_

On the stage now is performing the ballet groups, the plays the story of the lost princess of Russian on Russian revolution on 1918, Anastasia.

_{The story is: Discovered as an amnesiac in a Berlin asylum by former Cossack 'prince' turned-taxi-driver Bounine, Anya is swept into a scheme to exploit the 'heritage' of 10 million pounds being held in trust for any surviving heirs of the Romanoff dynasty. As the conspiracy prospers, Anya is coached to success but for one last test: the Imperial Grand Empress is alive and her acceptance is essential. In a famous 'recognition scene' of breathless suspense, Anya meets her grandmother and must convince the dowager that she is the long-lost Royal Princess Anastasia. The ballet groups all wear classic clothes of russian}_

On the backstage there is Kotori that wait for her turn, she wear a brown winter robe. Her hair were tied in a bun on the back, presenting the pure herself that still immaculate, she still trying to manage her breath and her heart beat that beat more faster than ussual because of Rheino's done on the stage.

"Are you okay, Kotori-san? Are you sure wants to go on the show? We can cancel your turn though until you get better." said Manager Nakazawa

"She is fine. Just please don't do reckless things again that will makes her heart will beat faster." shout Madame Annabelle and glare to Rheino. Rheino just give a smile,

"Interesting doll... " Whisper Rheino and get an angry glare from Madame Annabelle.

"Kotori-san, It's your turn now." said Stage Director

Kotori take a deep breath and then release it. She go to the lift of the rounded stage. The lift bringing her up. She will perform solo again. She wear a brown winter robe, and her hair is tied up in a bun. She was her pure self, with that appearence.

_{Author's Clue: The fifth song and appearance is based on Ayumi Hamasaki's Live Concert with the title "Love~Destiny"}_

Meantime on the V.I.P seats. Ren that saw Kotori now have a vague feeling about Kotori, the attitude and style was similar with Selene his sister. He knows from the bottom of his heart, that she was Selene, but still deny it in his heart.

The fifth song is ended, but Kotori stay on the stage, she just walks to the center of stage. The Bridge Rock bands was appear from the left main stage. One of them bring kettledrum for the next song. They are joined in Kotori's side. Yuusei Ishibashi, the one that bring kettledrum was playing a happy tune, accompanied by the musicians.

_[Kotori &amp;Shinichi] People are in big confusion, they don't like their constitutions. Every day they draw conclusions and they're still prepared for war. Some can say what's ineffective, some make up themselves attractive. Build up things they call protective, well your life seems quite bizarre. In the sky a mighty eagle doesn't care 'bout what's illegal_

_[Kotori &amp; Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday._

_[Kotori &amp; Hikaru] Hey we think so supersonic and we make our bombs atomic, or better quite neutronic and the poor don't see a dime. Nowadays the air's polluted, ancient people persecuted. That's what mankind contributed, to create better time._

_[Kotori &amp; Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday_

_{Yuusei play again his kettledrum along with the other drumband and pianist. At the same time Shinichi is whisper to Kotori, "I'll definitely fly if you smile" and that makes Kotori laugh}_

_[Kotori and Bridge Rocks] Eagle fly free, let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind, follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday._

_[Kotori] Oh... Oh Eagle fly free_

_[Kotori &amp; Shinichi] Let people see, just make it your own way. Leave time behind follow the sign. Together we'll fly someday_

The sixth song ended, but the stage's light was not off, just changing to blue light. Kotori and Bridge Rocks in shadow were running, Kotori to the backstage and prepared for the next appearance, while Bridge Rocks to the left back side of main stage.

_{The ballet groups is come in from right and left the main stage, they still wear the last performance costumes. The Russians. When the music start, they all go to the center of the main stage, they make line up position, and they moving their left hand up and down in slow simultaneously one by one, and do the same with the right hands. If we see from the front, it's like see one person with many hands moving. Then they do both hands the same movements. After the last person do it, one by one two of them split up into left and right, with the hands moves up and stop in the middle presenting another two persons behind them, they do this still in simultaneously, until the last two person on the very back they are squat while hands presenting behind them, that was Kotori who rides the lift chair. It lifting up to the top, while Kotori smile with her left hand open to greet the audience, she wear a russian royal modern dress, a dress with mini skirt._

_Suki na mono dake wo erandeku no ga (Choosing only things which we like)_

_{The ballet groups stands up and slowly walks back to the backstage}_

_Musekinin datte wake ja nai (Does not make us irresponsible)_

_Suki na mono sae mo mitsukerarezu ni (If we are unable to find things which we like)_

_Sekinin nante tori you mo nai (There is no need to take responsibility)_

_Seou kakugo no bun dake (We hold the possibility of)_

_Kanousei wo te ni _{Kotori's left hand lift to greet the audience_} shiteru (Shouldering the burden of resolution)_

_{Kotori smile and hands up of her head}_

_Iranai mono nara sono doujoushin (With regards to things we don't need) {Kotori's flying seat was moves forward}_

_Marude yaku ni mo tatanai ne (It is useless to feel compassion) {Vie ghoul and Ruriko come in from the backstage, while Bridge Rocks was walking foward, they follows Kotori's direction, the rounded stage}_

_[Kotori, Rheino, Ruriko, and Bridge Rocks] Daiji na mono nara soko ni kanarazu. Itami tomonau hazu da yo ne (With regards to things which are precious. They definitely come together with pain)_

_[Kotori] Hitori bocchi de kanjiru kodoku yori. Futari de itemo kanjiru kodoku no hou ga. Tsurai koto no you ni (The loneliness one feels when one is alone. Is not as painful as the loneliness one still feels. When one is with another)_

_{The lift chair turn down, Kotori get help from Shinichi and Yuusei while get off from the lift chair}_

_Eh hey hey hey... Dasuku! Hah! Hah Hah {Kotori shouts to Vie Ghoul's guitarist, for he will show his skill}_

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Hey Everyone! {Kotori still shouts, inviting the audience to shout with her}_

_Ah! Ah! Louder! Ah! Ah! Ah! {Ruriko, Rheino, Shinichi, Yuusei, and Hikaru is shouts together too now, all of them lift hands up and punching the air, like someone when giving in a spirit}_

_[All] Donnani kodoku ga otozureyou to. Donna itami wo ukeyou to. (No matter how much loneliness falls upon us. No matter how much pain we have to take)_

_Kankaku dake wa tozashicha ikenai (We must not shut down our senses) {Kotori hugs Dasuku shoulders, and makes Dasuku's get a shocked a while}_

_Tatoe kotoba wo nakushitemo (Even if we lose our words)_

_[Kotori] Ikura doudemo ii nante itta tte (No matter how many times we say that we don't care)_

_Michi ni tsumazukeba ryoute tsuiteru mamotteru (If we stumble on our paths, we will protect each other with both hands)_

_Sonna mono dakara (That's how it is)_

_{Kotori, Vie Ghoul, Bridge Rocks now standing on a circle according to the rounded stage, each edge each person}_

_{They all lifting their little finger upward} [Kotori] Ah- Yubikiri wo shita ano hi no yakusoku wa (Ah- The promise we made that day through our pinky fingers)_

_Hitori ja mamori you ga nai (Is meaningless if I keep it alone) {The rounded stage's lift were going up while the circle display on above them slowly going down, while they fingers too slowy go down too. The rounded stage's lift were stop, but the circle display keep going down, covering Kotori and the others}_

_Ah- Katari akashita itsuka no yume datte (Ah- The faraway dream we talked through the night about)_

_{The circle display still moving down, and go to under the rounded stage, Kotori and the others can be seen again}_

_Hitori ja kanae you mo nai (Is meaningless If I fulfill it alone) {The rounded stage were spin slowly}  
_

_Dare ni mo ienai dareka ni iitai (I can't say this to anyone, but I want to say it to someone) {Kotori sing with happily expressions, while the others were dance freely on the stage, and greet the audience}_

_Ano hito ga dare yori taisetsu tte (That person is more important to me than anyone else) {Kotori's finger is pointing to the audience, she pointed to Tsuruga Ren, but disguise it with rotating the finger}_

_Okay, let's go Yoyogi! Ah! Ah! Ah! {Once again Kotori shouts inviting the audience to cheers up with theem. The others shouts too. The Ballet groups is back on the stage. The boys use hat with feather, while the girls had a fan. The boys spin with both hands hold the edge of the hat, the girls spin with lift the edge of dress. They make a position group by three group}_

_Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai wo (That's right, it was something like a miracle) {The ballet groups moving a pantomime movements}_

_Mukaeta mitai de kiseki teki kamo ne (How we welcomed this new age) {The ballet groups split up with open hands widely}_

_Nidoto wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne (We won't be able to taste it ever again) {The ballet groups girl pointing with fan, and the boys pointing by finger}_

_Mou ichido (So remember) {The ballet groups boy spin the edge of their hat}_

_Omoidashite (Once more) {Ruriko, Rheino and Bridge Rocks start sing with Kotori, while the ballet groups were dancing forward, back, and spinning movement. The circle display is move too, it's going up back}_

_[All] Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (We were born into such an area) {The ballet groups were dance, the boys using their hat up and down, slide and spin, the girls using their fan with same movement.}_

_Dakedo nantoka susunde tte (But we somehow progressed) {The ballet groups still doing the last movement}_

_Dakara nantoka koko ni tatte (So we are somehow standing here)_

_Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru (And sending out today)_

_Come on! {Kotori smile and make a punch in the air to give the spirit to audience, the others too do the punch, while the ballet groups claps their hands upward}_

_wow yeah wow yeah {Again!} wow yeah (yeyeyeeeaah! {Kotori}) {The ballet groups were dancing a slide left and right while hands touch the edge of the hat, while the girls using their fan swinging}_

_Konna hishi ni umaretsuita yo (We were born onto such a star)_

_Nandaka totemo ureshikute (We were somehow really happy)_

_Nandaka totemo setsunakute (We were somehow really sad)_

_Ookina koe de naki nagara (And we cried in loud voices)_

_Everyone! {The ballet groups clapping their hands upward and stop dancing, while Kotori and the others once again making a movement punch in the air}_

_wow yeah wow yeah {again} wow wow yeah_

_Hu... hey hey hey... ah! ah! ah!... Girls! {Kotori were spark the ballet groups girls, while they are dancing using their fan, side, slide, spin, swing}_

_Ok, come on guys! {The ballet groups girl stop dance and face to the left stage and with fan they're pointing front, for there was the ballet boys that dance using their hat, and Dasuku were playing his guitar, the boys step forward and back, hat move forward and back, spinning and swing}_

_Ok everyone! {Kotori was in the middle by the ballet groups, while they still dance their last movement but now boys and girls do simultaneously}_

_Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (I was born into such an era) {The ballet dancers stop moving and clapping their hand above their head}  
_

_Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo (But I got to meet you)_

_{The audience repeat the two lyrics}_

_Louder!_

_Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (I was born into such an era) {The ballet dancers still clapping their hands above}  
_

__Dakedo kimi ni deaeta yo (But I got to meet you)__

__{Once again the audience repeat the songs}__

__You all great! {The ballet groups move their hands to the front, and swing 360' degrees, and do the move} __

__Kono hoshi ni umaretsuta hi (The day when we were born onto this star) {T__he ballets dancer boys holds their edge of hat and dance, swing, spin, little kick, and moving their hat front and back their chest, while the girls using fan do the swing, spin and kick}____

____Kitto nandaka ureshikute (We must have been somewhat happy)____

____Kitto nandaka setsunakute (We must have been somewhat sad)____

____Bokura wa naiteitan da (And so we cried)____

____Come on! {The ballet groups swing and stop, their hand clapping in front of the chest}____

____wow yeah wow {Again!} yeah wow wow yeah {The ballet dancer and Kotori makes a punching air again to spiriting the audience to sing along}____

____Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo (We were born into such an era) {The ballet dancer make the last move once again}  
____

____Dakedo nantoka susunde tte (But we somehow progressed)____

____Dakara nantoka koko ni tatte (So we are somehow standing here)____

____Bokura wa kyou wo okutteru (And sending out today)____

____Come On! {The ballet groups start dance and clapping their hands above them}____

____wow yeah wow yeah wow wow yeah {The ballet groups and Kotori made a punching move again}____

____{The ballet group kick the hands left, right, left and up. The music change and the ballet groups waving their hand above their heads}____

____La la la La la la____

____{Kotori too waving wide her hand up and down}____

____Doko ni mo nai basho de (At the place which does not exist)____

____Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo (I stand as myself) {The ballet groups still waving their hands up, but now the feet moving front and back in four beat tone}____

____Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne (Hey, please stay as yourself too) {The ballet groups now dancing twist move, and window cleaning pantomime. Ruriko, Rheino and Bridge Rock back to the stage sing with Kotori. In the meantime Tsuruga Ren, is react with the song, his eyes wider because he sure now, that girl is Selene}____

____Sono mama no kimi de ite hoshii (I wish for you to stay the way you are now) {The ballet groups move their hand up and down, and switch with the other hand with same move, make a swing, and hands in front, and swing again. Meantime in the V.I.P seat, Tsuruga Ren stands up, his eyes shine near of tears glare to Kotori, Kotori see it but keep on her sing.}  
____

____Again!____

____La la la La la la {The ballet groups stop dancing again and waving their both hands up their head}____

____Doko ni mo nai basho de (At the place which does not exist)____

____Watashi wa watashi no mama de tatteru yo (I stand as myself)____

____Nee kimi wa kimi no mama de ite ne (Hey, please stay as yourself too) {The ballet dancer do the twist move again and the window cleaning move again}____

____Itsumademo kimi de ite hoshii (I wish for you to stay as yourself forever) {The ballet groups move their hands up and down twice, and swing with the boys hold their edge hat. There's a pause a minutes from Kotori, and the ballet groups clapping their hands and walking split up, they make two groups in right and left}____

____Hu.. huhu... Hu.. Huhu... {Ruriko and Rheino is join with Kotori in the middle of main stage}____

____{Ruriko, Kotori and Rheino their doing the solo battle chorus. The ballet dance move again in their place. They do the last move}  
____

____Yeah! {Ruriko and Rheino split up, and the ballet groups back again in their position while the hands waving upward}  
____

____{Ruriko and Rheino back to Kotori and doing the ending chorus together. The ballet groups start dancing the twist and window cleaning, and making the closing dance, while Kotori is doing the enclosure}____

____{Author's Clue: The ballet moves and singers are based on Ayumi Hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert for title "Surreal~Evolution"}____

The song is ended but, Kotori and the others still on the stage, for they will be sing the ending song. At the end of the last song, they all doing the thank you enclosure, and the curtains is slowly closing.

_{Author's Clu__e: I'm not giving the description and lyrics for the last song, because it will very long, and I don't want to make you all my dear readers get bored. But it much same as Ayumi hamasaki's 15th anniversary concert for title "Voyage"}_

The applause from audience is so grand, when the curtains is closed. The V.I.P audience even gives a standing applause. Some of regular audience throwing the flower to the stage. But, someone missing on the V.I.P. The chair that named "Tsuruga Ren" were empty. Where is he anyway? The answer is, he has disappear by the time the curtain closed. He going to the backstage. No one notice it, only Yashiro, his loyal manager and President Takarada, that follow him after they knew Tsuruga is missing in his seat.

_What happen next? Well, see it on chapter 8... see you there. Please reviews my dear readers and thank you very much. Love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for long update... very busy weeks...  
_

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 8

In the back stage there is a little uproar, because of Kotori (Selene) that get her sickness relapse at the stage on the end of final song. Now everyone is worrying her. The Bridge Rocks band, Ruriko, Manager Nakazawa, The ballet groups, Madame Annabelle even Vie Ghoul is worrying her.

"Are you allright Miss Kotori? Do we need to get her to hospital, Madame Annabelle?' said Manager Nakazawa in worried

"Definitely! I will call an ambulance to take her, because I can't take her. My students needs the car to go back to the hotel and resting." said Madame Annabelle in sure.

"I'm okay Madame, Manager Nakazawa. There's no need to go to hospital." said Kotori weak, but she smilling

"No. You're not okay and don't defy me anymore. You must go to the hospital or I will call your mom right now." said Madame Annabelle in demanding.

"She is right, angel. You must go to the hospital. I saw you endure a great pain up there on the stage before the farewell enclosure." said Shinichi Ishibashi. He accidentally called her Angel,because he likes her very much. Loves in the first sight.

"I will take her!" shout a voice of a man behind the crowd. It was Rheino Vie Ghoul, made everyone there shocked, especially other band's member. Because Rheino never interested with woman that normal, plain and boring, that was Rheino's words for a girl that normal like even she is very beautiful. Rheino likes woman that have dark auras, and Kotori doesn't have dark aura. Her aura almost pure like an angel.

"Better it's me that bring Miss Kotori to the hospital than this vampire-male alikes. He will suck up Miss Kotori's purity, like he nearly do at the stage." said Hikaru Ishibashi. Rheino not answering or argue with Hikaru's words. Rheino just stand there, waiting for Kotori takes his helping hand. But, Kotori just look to the hands and do nothing. A very long pause before Rheino's friends pull him.

"What was your thinking, Rheino? What's the matter with you?" ask Miroku

"Yes Rheino. She definitely not your type of girl. She plain and boring like other woman, only she is very much pretty." said Dasuku

"Don't you see? Her aura is pure and saint, it's pull mine to her. Like a nymph pull a man to loves her. I can't do anything about it." said Rheino.

"Err... Well, better I call LME staff to immediately bring Miss Kotori to the hospital before some insane man proposing Miss Kotori in here." said Manager Nakazawa while steal a glance to Rheino.

"I will bring her!" shout a voice of a man in a shadow, when he stepped out,

"Tsuruga Ren?!" shout everyone except for Vie Ghoul's band Members

"Tsuruga Ren?" ask Madame Annabelle, she thinks she had heard that name before.

"_Здравствуйте. Добрый вечер, мадам. Давненько не виделись. Как дела_?" said Ren in his heavenly smilling. Everyone get shocked especially Yashiro. They never knew Ren can speaks Russian. Meantime, madame Annabelle's eyes wider in recognizing. _(Trans: "Hello. Good Evening, Madame. Long time no see. How are you?")_

"_Аx ..Ku .. Я имею в виду Ren! Давно не видеть тебя тоже. Я в порядке. Но, посмотри на себя, вы выросли очень красиво_." answer Madame Annabelle _(Trans: "Ah .. Ku .. I mean Ren! Long time no see you too. I am fine. But, look at you, you have grown up very handsomely.")_

"_Спасибо. Ваш шоу является удивительным. Но, я думаю, что нужно какое-то объяснение, не так ли?_" said Ren there is an angry tension inside his voice although he still smilling. _(Trans: "Thank You. Your show is awesome. But, I think I need some explanation, right?")_

"_Я объясню это позже, Рен. Но в первую очередь, пожалуйста, вашу сестру в больницу. Я думаю, что ее болезнь рецидив_" said Madame Annabelle in worried voice. _(Trans: "I will explain it later, Ren. But first of all, please take your sister to the hospital. I think her sickness relapse")_

"_Вот в чем проблема. То, что она делает здесь так или иначе на первом месте. Она не должна быть очень устал, мадам. Ее тело всегда слаб от нее были дети_." said Ren in more tense voice, his smile gone change to serious expression. _(Trans: "That's the problem. What she doing here anyway on the first place. She must not get very tired, madame. Her body is always weak from she was kids.")_

Before Madame Annabelle answer Ren's questions, Kotori was cut it first,

"_Пожалуйста достаточно брата. Это не было мадам неисправность Аннабель. Мы находимся в Японии, потому что наши группы показывают. Это был я, кто хотел встретиться с вами. Мы были разделены на семь лет, брат. Я хочу видеть моего брата во плоти не в видео_." _(Trans: "Please enough brother. It was not madame annabelle's fault. We are in Japan because our groups show. It was me who wanted to meet you. We have been separated for seven years, brother. I want to see my brother in flesh not in video")_

"Ehem... hey guys. Please speaks with the language that we all can understand. Some kind of roaming here." sad Hikaru trying to diffuse the situation. But, Ren is not answer it or argue him. He just walks and approach Kotori, he pull her up from her chair to follow him. It's startled everyone a bit, but they finally following Ren and Kotori. Ren walks out the concert tent while still holding Kotori's hands and pulling her. At the sametime, Mogami Kyoko and the other V.I.P audience are emerges from the parking lot. They saw Ren that pulling Kotori's hands. In inside her, Kyoko feel hurt, she doesn't know why. She only thinks even if she turn to Natsu and use Queen Rosa necklace, she will not able to beat Kotori. Kotori is just perfect, and Kyoko give a deep sigh. Yashiro, that already beside her after chase Ren and Kotori hear Kyoko's sighing and saw the desperate face in Kyoko. So, he couraging himself and want to blocks Ren's path. But, he already be preceded by Rheino and his friend Dasuku. Ren stops his walks and glare angrily to Rheino and Dasuku, he knows Rheino have interested with Kotori, and he hate it.

"Step aside both of you!" shout Ren in angry. In a while Rheino doesn't move, but when he saw Ren's expressions, he hastily move out. He afraid of Ren's dangerous aura. Dasuku that cannot see the auras light still stand there.

"Dasuku-kun move!" shout Rheino

"But..." Dasuku wanted to protested

"No but, just move from there!" shout Rheino again. So, Dasuku in confused move out from Ren's path. Ren continues his walks still dragging Kotori to follow him. But, suddenly Yashiro move and blocks Ren's path. Ren's eyes wider in disbelief and he slap his own forehead in frustrated and whispered,

"Yashiro..."

"I know Ren, you will mad by my doing. But I can't let you do this to Kotori-sama, you were hurting her." said Yashiro in pleading, but Ren's not answer or even let go off Kotori's hands. He just changing his lanes to the side of Yashiro.

"Are you trying to kidnap my new singer that who will gave me a new revenue, Ren?" shout a man's voice behind the crowd that following Ren and Kotori from the concert tent. Ren's stop and turn around, wanted to know who was the speaker.

It was President Takarada who already stands in front of the crowd, his hands on his hips.

"I'm trying to save her actually. She must not get too tired, Presiden. She was get sick easily." Said Ren angrily.

"I am not!" said Kotori made Ren turn to her and glare to her coldly

"What do you meant by not? So, what happen back there on the stage before the curtain closed? You almost faint right? And what was that on the backstage, the boys debating who will take you to the hospital." shout Ren in angry, made Yashiro dan Kyoko cling because Ren never very angrier like that.

"I... " said Kotori but cannot continue her own sentences, she bite her lips in trying to held her tears, she sad because she hoping get a hug from her brother, but what she get is a scold from him. Her heart is hurt, much.

"Yashiro, find a possible ticket for Miss Kotori for today. Destination America." demand Ren

"Eh?" answer Yashiro in confused, for he doesn't want the girl go that fast, but he still do Ren's request, in his way to call the airport's, President Takarada was speak again,

"You can't just send her home like that, Tsuruga Ren."

"Why not?" Ask Ren.

"Because... One, she has sign a contract with LME as our new comer singer, and two..." before President Takarada continues his sentences, Ren has cut it with shout,

"What?!" And Ren look to Kotori in anger.

"Second, I already set a party in our hall for welcome Kotori as our new comer singer and have done a successful first show."President continues his sentences. Ren silent for a minutes ago before he gives a sigh.

"Okay then. But, after the party, she must go back to America immediately. About the contract, I will pay it back if it have to." said Ren emphatic and then he let go Kotori's hand and walks away to his own car, followed by Yashiro.

"What's wrong with him. Controlling Miss Kotori lifes. Who is she for him anyway." grumble Kijima, he kinda mad with Ren, because he thinks Ren likes Miss Kotori too.

"Maybe she was Tsuruga Ren's secretly fiancee or something, seeing Ren's act that hurriedly send her home. It's like he doesn't want worlds know about her" said Momose

"Interesting story..." said someone in the crowd, made everyone startled, and looking for that person. He was one of the gazetteer that was invited for reviews the show for media. Unfortunately it was from Gossip Magazine.

"Hey you!" shout President Takarada to that man. The gazetteer look to President and cling because the cold look from President somehow make him scared

"If you made that untrue story, I will definitely made you jobless. I know where magazines you are from" said President in assertive and authoritative. The gazetteer once again shrink in afraid and runaway. Hope he will not post that untruth article about Tsuruga Ren. President Takarada sigh and turn around back to the crowd.

"Well, the show is over, let's go home. They are that have questions in mind, please to be patient, it will be answered in no time. Now shall we?" said Presidet, his hand open and pointed to the parking lot. Then everybodies except for Madame Annabelle and the groups, Kotori, President Takarada, Sebastian, Vie Ghoul, and Bridge Rocks, were walks to their own cars to go home.

Rheino and Kijima who talking first, while they approaching Kotori.

"Let me drive you home, saint angel." said Rheino, made Kotori's eyebrow wrinkled

"No Miss Kotori. Let me that this lethal guy." said Kijima, made a glare from Rheino, Kijima glare Rheino back, and they having glare fighting for a minutes.

Kotori sigh and said in her heavenly smile,

"I'm so sorry. But, I think I can't come with one of you two. I want to go home with Madame Annabelle and my ballet friends." and she walks to the parking lot holding Madame Annabelle with her. She followed by President Takarada and Sebastian also The Bridge Rocks that give a winning smile to Rheino and Kijima. While Rheino and Kijima were left behind.

In the groups car, Kotori just silent even when they arrived at the hotel. Madame Annabelle look at her in worry. She knows something bothering Kotori's mind. In her room, Kotori still keep silent. She looks to the outside of her room's window, tokyo at night view, but her mind is not there.

_(Author's note: It just like at the cover image)_

Suddenly, someone knock her room's door, she in sluggish walks to the door and open it, when then she shocked by someone that bursts in her room. She in confused close the door behind her and follow him. It was Tsuruga Ren, her brother. Tsuruga Ren walks in and sits on the sofa in the living room. He takes Kotori's cellphone and examine it, he looks like searching for something. After a few minutes he took his own cellphone and make a call by using a number that on Kotori's phone. Meanwhile Kotori brew a tea for him in the kitchen.

"Rrrrr... " the call seems succesful

"Klik..." sound of someone who answer the phone

"Hello... Hizuri's Resident here. Who is this?" said the voice of a man on the Ren's speaker phone

"Hello... It's me" answer Ren

"Ah... Kuon, so very grateful you call us first. How are you son?" said the voice again, it was Kuu Hizuri. Father of Kotori and Ren

"But, how you get our house's number? I don't remember gave it to you the last we met." said Kuu again in confused tone.

"I got it from Selene's phone." answer Ren cold.

"Ah.. you have meet her? How is it, are you happy meet with your lovely sister? She is beautiful like your Mother, right?" ask Kuu in expectation.

"Is that why you send her here? You know she always weak. What if her sickness back?" burst Ren in anger.

"I don't send her. She said she has a show in Japan and she wants to meet you badly. So, I let her go." explain Kuu slightly offended by Ren's statement

"You let her dance, ballet, and others thing like that. Are you forgot about her condition, Father? She must not get too tired, remember what Doctor's said?" said Ren again, there's an angry tone in his voice.

"Kuon... Selene is not a little girl anymore. Doctor said she has become strong because her mature body. The last time we check up to hospital, doctor said she was in great condition." said Kuu in calm.

"What I saw today is different, Father. I saw today, my little sister is pale, an she was hard breathing on the stage." Said Ren

"What?!" Shout Kuon loud, made Kotori can heared it too and she glare to her brother.

"That's why I call you, Father. I want you to persuade her to back home." said Ren

"Hmm... okay. Where is she? Is she with you? Give the phone to her, Kuon" said Kuu. Ren gives his phone to Kotori

"Father wants to talk with you." said Ren cold. Kotori tooks the phone

"Yes daddy..." said Kotori a little whispering

"Selene, sweety... are you okay, child? Please come back home immediately. I heard about your condition from Kuon. I will kill that doctor, because has lie to me. Please, for me and mommy, come back home, Selene." said Kuu Hizuri in worried voices. There's a long pause before Kotori answering her father request.

"Okay, daddy. but, first let me come to the party that Ojii-sama has made for us, daddy. I don't want to let him down." said Kotori

"Okay.. you may. But after that you must promise me to back home, Okay dear?" demand Kuu

"Yes, daddy. I promise." said Kotori and Kuu hang up the phone.

"Okay, you may come to the party. But, promise me you will come with Madame Annabelle and your ballet friends. No men allowed even that was my manager. got it?" demand Ren

"Eh?" Kotori confused, but Ren ignore it and walks to the door, and leaving Kotori still in confused.

Meanwhile, in her room, Kyoko Mogami was thinking in silent. She once again trying to locks the chest inside her heart, because of what she saw at the concert. Suddenly her phone is ringing, she looks at the number, hidden number, maybe from Tsuruga san, because only his number that hidden and Kyoko doesn't want to answer it. The phone is ringing fifth until sixth times, but Kyoko still not want to answer it. Then it seems the caller already give up, because her phone doesn't ring anymore. So, Kyoko walks to her bed, wanted to sleep, when suddenly her phone is ringing again, but this time it was a message ring. Kyoko took the phone and open it. It was a new number, but still unknown because it's not on Kyoko's phone contact list.

"Kyoko-chan... It's me, Kotori Shinigami. Are you sleeping already? I'm sorry if I bothering you. Can you answer my call a while. I need to talk with you. Because I don't know who I can ask for." It was the message said and Kyoko remembered she gaves her number to Kotori but forgot herself to saves Kotori's number. So, she reply,

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Kotori-chan. I thought you were somone else. I forgot to saves your number, I'm sorry. Okay you may call again."

In five minutes her cellphone is ringing again, now she answer it with happy.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Moshi-moshi Kyoko-chan. I'm sorry has call you this late. But, I need to ask you something. I don't know any girl again in Japan. Only you."

"It's okay, Kotori. Tell me what i can do for you."

"Can you tommorow come to my place? I want you to take me to find some dress for the party. I didn't bring any dress for a party. I don't expecting party will be held after the show."

"Tomorrow? I think I can, Kotori. I don't have any appointment tomorrow."

"Oh.. Thank you Kyoko-chan. Thank you very much. Okay, see you tomorrow. I will let you sleep now. Bye." and Kotori hang up the phone.

Kyoko was smile, and she lay on the bed and try to sleep. At the same time, Kotori was smilling happily, before a call startled her a bit. It was from Madame Annabelle.

"Hello.. Yes madame"

"Selene, are you okay? You still need to go to hospital?"

"Oh Madame, not hospital things again. I'm okay, really. I drank my meds right after I go down from stage. So, I'm okay now. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Okay then. Now I can sleep well. Goodbye Selene, sleep tight. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Madame, see you."

And the phone's conversations is completed. Kotori is trying to sleep, because tomorrow she want to go with Kyoko and go shopping together.

"It will definitely be great time, right?" said Kotori in her heart.

_see you in the next chapter guys... if you like it please review. Thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for very long update... Thanks for my loyal readers...  
_

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 9

Kotori was preparing for her shopping with Kyoko this morning before the hotel phone ringing.

"Moshi-moshi" Kotori answering the call

"Yes, Moshi-moshi Miss Shinigami. This is Receptionist speaking. Someone was here to pick you up, miss." said sound of the woman in the phone

"Pick me up? Who?" ask Kotori confuse. She doesn't remember has an appointment with anyone beside Kyoko this morning.

"A two Gentlemen and A lady named Kyoko Mogami, miss." answer the receptionist very polite.

"Ough... Okay I will come a down in five minutes again. Please could you say that to them?" said Kotori and hung up the phone. She hurried up finishing her make up.

Five minutes later as her promised she was come down to the lobby and get supprised by the companion of Kyoko. Tsuruga Ren and his manager, Yashiro.

"Ohayo, Kotori-chan. Sorry about this. Tsuruga-sama was insisted to come with us." said Kyoko with appologizing face.

"it's allright Kyoko. don't you worry about it." said Kotori smile.

"So, where we gonna shopping?" ask Kotori to Kyoko

"Shi..."

"Ginza!" said Ren, cutting Kyoko last word. Kyoko want to said Shinjuku, the best place for shopping for low-end people like her. But, she thinks too Ginza is more suitable for Kotori, for the girl who look like her, even she doesn't show she was riches, but, you can tell how expensive her perfume and cosmetics she used. Kyoko saw it when last night she in Kotori's hotel room

"Ginza?" ask Kotori confused, for she never to Japan again when she has grown up.

"Ginza is the best shopping centre in town. You will get best dresses there." answer Kyoko with smiles

"How about beauty centre? We need hair dressing and make-over too." ask Kotori again.

"We have there Shiseido." answer Kyoko again

"Ah, great! I have member card for Shiseido" said Kotori smiling.

'Oh my god! She really a richies' said Kyoko in her heart

On the way to Ginza, in the car there's no much action, only Kotori who asking Kyoko about something she doesn't know on the road, Or how much Tsuruga Ren looks like very over protective to Kotori makes Yashiro squinting his eyes to Ren. When they arrive at Ginza, Ren lead Kotori, Kyoko and Yashiro to the very famous and large boutique in there.

"Take your time girls, and enjoy yourself. We'll be gather here again after we all finish shopping." said Ren in order voice, and he walks away to the men's area. Followed by Yashiro.

The girls split up accidentally, because Kyoko was confused. The dresses that sale in this boutique is very expensive, it cost one month of her job. It makes her sigh a deep breath.

"Don't you worry, Mogami-san. Choose what you likes." said Tsuruga Ren behind her, make her flustered.

"I..." before Kyoko can answer, Ren already gone away approaching Kotori that already has a few dresses in her hands.

"Wow. That's fast." said Kyoko supprised

"How'd you do that?" ask Kyoko when Kotori already beside her

"Do what?" ask Kotori back in confused

"That..." said Kyoko and pointing to the dresses that Kotori holds

"Oh... well, I'm not shopping girl type actually. I used to go to the shop finding what I want, and pay. Finish." answer Kotori in smile.

"Wow. Not many girls like you, Kotori-chan." praised Kyoko

"Not really.. So, have you find yours too?" ask Kotori changing the topic faster

"Umm... not exactly... but.." said Kyoko stammering

"Come on... I will help you choose." said Kotori and pull Kyoko's hands

So, the girls were searching in all the boutique in woman's area. After an hours they were finish search and Kyoko got one dress that she likes the most.

"Are you finish girls?" suddenly Tsuruga Ren appeared behind them while Kyoko and Kotori is chattering.

"Yups.." said Kotori

"Not really... " said Kyoko in confused

"Eh? What's wrong Mogami-san? Wanna choose another dress?" ask Tsuruga Ren

"No... Yes... But... I" answer Kyoko randomly because of confusing, she looks worriedly to the price tags, it makes Kotori and Tsuruga Ren looks each other and understood the problem Kyoko has. Kotori approaching Kyoko

"Don't you worry anything my dear friend. Come." said Kotori and take Kyoko's dress to the clerk, followed by Tsuruga Ren. The last minutes was very attractive for Yashiro and Kyoko, because of Kotori and Tsuruga Ren who debating about who is gonna pay the bill. After Tsuruga Ren captured Kotori's purse and give the clerk his card, the debat is over with a grimmed face of Kotori. Until they arrives at the parking lot, Kotori still in pouting mouth, makes Ren laugh and ruffled Kotori's hair. In the car Ren ask their next destination

"So, where we going next, ladies?" But nobody answer, not Kotori even Kyoko. Ren looks at kyoko who was up her shoulder for she don't have any idea. So, Ren looks to Kotori who still in grimmed. Once again Ren laugh.

"Kotori-sama, where we going next?" ask Ren in teasing voice, but Kotori still not answering

"Kotori... " said Ren, this time with his gentle and deep voice, an indication that he was already begun angry. Kotori sense it and quickly answer,

"Shiseido... and left me and Kyoko there. You can prepare for yourself to the party."

"How long will you take? I will pick you up at that time you finish." Ask Ren again

"Maybe seven." answer Kotori quick after she counting with her finger

"Okay." said Ren and left Kotori and Kyoko in front of Shiseido Beauty Centre Building. Kotori and Kyoko go to inside the building, and went to the front office.

"Good Afternoon, girls. A member or non member?" ask the clerk in polite

" A Member." answer Kotori confidentally

"May I see your card, please." ask the clerk still in polite

So, Kotori searching in her bag for her purse because the card is in there, but suddenly her face change in horror expression. Her purse still held by Tsuruga Ren after the boutique incident.

"Well?" ask the clerk that sense something wrong because of the colour of Kotori's face.

"I..." Kotori about to answer when the phone in the clerk's desk ringing

"Shiseido Beauty Centre, may i help you? Ah, yes, who was i speaking to? Ah, Tsuruga-sama, yes... oh.. yes, okay, I see. Thank you sir, I will recharge it to your account then. No.. no problem at all. Okay Good afternoon sir."

"Tsuruga Ren-sama will paid for you bill, miss. You have VIP room that Tsuruga-sama always used. Thank you. Enjoy your time here." said the clerk with a big smile, but Kotori got her grimmed face again. But, she still go inside lead by the clerk.

At the same time, on the road to his photo shooting, Tsuruga Ren that hang up after he called the clerk of Shiseido Beauty Centre, was smiling. Yashiro that see it were curious. He curious for Ren's care about Kotori's need.

"What is it between you and that girl?" ask Yashiro scornful

"What girl?" ask Ren sincere

"Don't play innocent. Kotori-sama of course." said Yashiro in high voice. For the answer Ren only smilling, makes Yashiro more furious about him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 10

Like his promised, Ren wait outside Shiseido Beauty Centre building for Kyoko and Kotori at 7 PM, Yashiro along with him too. They already dress up for the party. The party is held at L.M.E building. Yashiro and Ren was used Tuxedo. Ren looks very gallant, and Yashiro look casual. They waiting about 30 minutes for Kotori and Kyoko. When the girls both set the foot in the front door. Ren and Yashiro too were bewitched by the look of the girls. Kyoko that use his rosa charm, looks like very much beautiful and mature like the one when she was make-over by Kijima, but this time she much more beautiful because the dress is much more expensive than Kijima rent. How about Kotori? Well... She is the queen of the beauty. Her slim figures and tall support her to be so very beautiful than any girls. Even Ren that her brother in blood was supprised to look at her. He remembered of little Kotori that always weak, not a mature Kotori that very much look alike their mother.

"Shall we go?" said Kotori, waking up Yashiro from his dream

"Yes, of course." said Ren and open his car door at backseat for the girls. He and Yashiro like ussual is in front seat

At the party Ren's group become an attention of everyone, because of the newcomer that very match with Ren. Ren that very handsome and gallant and Kotori as new comer that so much beautiful. That's makes the media wants to know what were they relationship, they wanted to interviewing them, but they never seen together.

In the middle of party, President Takarada were come up to the stage, he acts as a Master of Ceremony,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for your coming to this party. There will be more excitement and delight tonight for we are gonna gives you the best singers and musicians to entertains you all." said President Takarada

"First performance is Maroka Kikuyama, our best Violin Player." said President again and come down the stage

Maroka was come up the stage and standing, preparing for his performance, when the music starts he put up his Violin and ready to play. Meanwhile, President Takarada was walk to Kotori place and gave her a Violin.

"Eh?" at first Kotori was confuse, but when she heard the music, she began to understand, and ready to reply Maroka challenge. They were play like they were doing a battle, replying each other's plays. When it's time for Kotori to play, every body was shock because now they know the new comer were a multitalented one.

_{Author's note: The music that Maro and Kotori plays were "Duel" from BOND}_

Everybody stunned by the plays of Maro and Kotori, the best violin duet they ever seen. After they finished, the audience giving standing applause for them. When Kotori back to her place before, Ren said something that makes Kyoko and Yashiro and the other people near them look at him, "That's the one thing that's never changed from you."

All the people there were have questioning in mind, "What is the relationship between them? Seems Tsuruga-san were know her for very long. Tsuruga - san is handsome and that girl is very much beautiful. They make a best couple if they were."

"Okay, thank you Maro-kun and Kotori-chan, that's very beautiful. Okay, next, maybe this Singer were out of L.M.E, but, he still a good singer in Japan, so I invite him for this party. Ladies and Gentlement I giving you... Fuwa Sho!" said President Takarada makes the audience, for most is girl, screaming because of excitement. Except for Kyoko Mogami that turns to her black side cause of her hate for Fuwa.

Fuwa Sho were showing up, and take place beside President Takarada,

"Thank you Mr. President. But, I will not gonna sing alone. I want a singer to duet with me." said Fuwa Sho

"Always arrogant..." said Kyoko in muttering.

"That's sound good enough for me, You want to choose it by yourself or You want me to choose it for you." said President Takarada

"You choose, sir. This is your place. I want the best singer." said Fuwa Sho, he wanted to sing with Ruriko, and hoping that President will choose her.

"Okay. I will choose... (President Takarada were quiet, looks like he was thinking) Later... (All the audience makes a sigh) Whoever I choose is where the stage light will lit on when it's time for her to sing replying you." said President Takarada, make a commotion in an audience, they were very curious who will be a partner for Fuwa Sho

_{Author's Note: The song is duet Mariah Carey and Westlife with the title is "Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)"}_

_[Fuwa:(He's waiting for the light and wandering, but he's kinda excited too, little hoping it will Ruriko or maybe Kyoko, that's why he choose this song and tell his bands to play it, the song were reflects his feelings to Kyoko)]_ _How can I just let you walk away,_  
_ Just let you leave without a trace,_  
_ When I'm standing taking every breath,_  
_ With you, uuuhhh,_  
_ You're the only one who really knew me, _  
_ At all._

_(Suddenly the light is lit on Kotori side, at first Kotori was confused, but, she can manage it and sing. Fuwa get shocked too because he's not expected that President will choose Kotori)_  
_ [Kotori:] __How can you just walk away from me, _  
_ When all I can do is watch you leave,_  
_ Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,_  
_ And even shared the tears,_  
_ You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_(Fuwa were looking to Kotori with a very curious eyes, the beauty of her has catch his heart, and the professionalism of her sing were amazed him)_

_[Kotori:] __So take a look at me now,_  
_ There's just an empty space,_  
_ There's nothing left here to remind me,_  
_ Just the memory of your face,_  
_ So take a look at me now, _  
_ There's just an empty space,_  
_ If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,_  
_ And that's what I've got to face._

_ [Fuwa:]_ _I wish I could just make you turn around,_  
_ [Both:] Turn around and see me cry,_  
_ [Fuwa:] There's so much I need to say to you,_  
_[Fuwa with the bands:] So many reasons why,_  
_ You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_ [Kotori:] __So take a look at me now,_  
_ There's just an empty space,_  
_ There's nothing left here to remind me,_  
_ Just the memory of your face,_  
_ So take a look at me now, _  
_ So there's just an empty space,_  
_ But to wait for you is all I can do,_  
_ When that's what I've got to face._

_[Kotori:]_ _Take a good look at me now,_  
_ Cause I'll be standing here,_  
_ ([Fuwa:] Standing here)_  
_ And you coming back to me is against all odds,_  
_ And that's the chance I've got to take. (Kotori make a good scream at here, makes Fuwa even more admire her)  
_

_ [Fuwa:(takes Kotori's hand, makes Kotori startled a bit)]_  
_ Got to take_  
_ Got to take_

_ [Kotori:]_  
_ Ooh_  
_ Take a look at me now_

_ [Fuwa:]_  
_ Take a look at me now.  
(Fuwa Sho kisses Kotori's hand and makes audiences and Kotori hold the breath because of shock. Tsuruga Ren were gives a snarl)_

"Wow! A flasher faster aren't you, Fuwa? Well, thank you for the performance. Let's continue the event..." said President Takarada, and he was continuing the event, there's more Singer and Musician that performance. But, there is the time too for an interview with all artist that came to the party, and it's the chance for the media press to dig up the secrets between Tsuruga Ren and Kotori Shinigami.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the skip beat! characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 11

All Press that come to the party had a special section in that hall today, called Press Media Section. They can interviewing every and all artists and actors that came to this party. But, they only allowed inviting people to interview at midnight. The event clerks now begin to organizing the press section, while the entertaintment still ongoing. The clerks start to asking the press who will gonna invite to be interview. That was now the press opportunity to interview Ren and Kotori. So, they ask the clerk to call Ren, Kyoko and Kotori to be interviewing. Although it was so hard to make them together, but the clerk finally can made it. So, it's the time for the press to know the relationship between Tsuruga Ren and Kotori Shinigami.

Press (To Kotori): How long are you been on this entertainment job?

Kotori: From I am 6 years old

Press (To Kotori): From 6 years old. From that young what you do? You sing too?

Kotori: No, I was do Ballet. I've been going to Madam Annabelle's school since I was 3 years old.

Press (To Kotori): So, you were famous at America or Russia?

Kotori: Both. I'm not alone, I'm with my group. So, it's our group that being famous there

Press (To Tsuruga Ren): So Ren, you know her when you in America?

Tsuruga Ren: Nope. I know her since her child.

Everybody at the party were shock. They never expect Ren know the new comer very long. It makes everyone there was shocked. Especially Kijima and Fuwa Sho. They're supprised by Ren's statement

Press (To Tsuruga Ren): So, she was special for you? How about Miss Kyoko? Is Miss Kyoko has problem with that?

Ren keeps quiet, and Kyoko were flustering, that makes the press curious and pushing Kyoko now

Press (To Kyoko): So what will you say Miss Mogami?

Kyoko: Umm... I... well... He just my sempai, He...

Kotori: Kyoko was my friend too, she was absolutely no problem with that.

Press (To Kotori): So, would you like to tell us what your relationship with Tsuruga san?

Before Kotori answer the question, someone on the stage call her name to next performance.

Kotori: I'm sorry, can we talk again later? I must perform with my friends now.

Without wait for the press answer, Kotori stands up, follow by Ren and Kyoko. At the backstage several girls and Ruriko has waiting for Kotori to be perform with them. The girls will do the dance and backing vocals

_(Author's clue: For this song, I will just put an english translation of the song. The song is from SNSD-Girl's Generation - Gee MV.)_

_[Kotori] Aha!Listen boy. My first love story. My angel. And my girls. My sunshine. Uh! Uh! Let's go!  
You're so so handsome_  
_ My eyes my eyes are blinded_  
_ I can't breathe because I'm trembling_

_[All] Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_  
_ Gee gee gee gee be be be_

_[Ruriko] Oh I feel so embarrassed_  
_ I can't look at you_  
_ I feel shy because I've fallen in love_

_[All] Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_  
_ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_([Kotori] What should I do~)[Ruriko] What should I do?_  
_ ([Kotori] My trembling heart) [Ruriko] About my trembling heart_  
_ ([Kotori] Thump thump thump thump) [Ruriko] My heart kept thumping, So I couldn't fall asleep at night_

_[Kotori] I guess I guess I'm a fool_  
_ A fool that knows you, only you_  
_ Yes, as I look at you~~_

_[All] So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
_ So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee_  
_ Oh glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

_[Ruriko] Oh so so pretty_  
_ Your heart is so pretty_  
_ I was captured from first glance, caught so closely_  
_ [All] Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_  
_ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_[Kotori] I can't touch it because it's so hot_  
_ I'm engulfed by love's fire completely_  
_ [All] Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_  
_ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_([Ruriko]What should I do) [Kotori] What should I do_  
_ ([Ruriko] because I'm so shy) [Kotori] because I'm so shy_  
_ ([Ruriko]No no no no no) [Kotori] I don't know why but every day I long for only you_

_[Ruriko] My close friends tell me_  
_ That I'm really a helpless fool_  
_ But as I look at you~~_

_[All] So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
_ So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee_  
_ Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

_[Kotori]I can't even say anything_  
_ I'm too embarrassed  
Do I not have any courage?_  
_ What would be the right thing to do?_  
_ Thump thump my heart is anxious as I'm looking at you_

_[All] So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
_ So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee_  
_ Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

_[All] So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no_  
_ So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee_  
_ Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)_

After the song finish, audience giving a big applause for them

"Never knew Ruriko can sing this kind of music." said Ren impress

The party finish at 02.00 AM that time. The guests were gone home, and the press too, even they still unsatisfied with the interview, but several of them still wait for Kotori, they are waiting for Tsuruga and Kotori reveals their secret, or maybe a new story about the new comer that will interesting.

Kotori was walking with Tsuruga and Kyoko when Fuwa blocked them, makes Tsuruga Ren gives him an angry glance.

"Would you like to come with me? I will take you home." said Fuwa Sho softly

"You want to kill yourself Sho?" said Kyoko in her angry voice

"Ah, Kyoko-chan. Say it you were jealous right?" said Fuwa again confidence

"Oops, sorry. I'm even sick to see your face. I just don't want my new friend were contimating by you" said Kyoko in disgusting voice to Fuwa

"Better you step aside. The girls come with me, and will take home by me too. So, move out." said Tsuruga Ren in his clinches

"Well. The famous Tsuruga san. The most beautiful woman were chasing you, but you choose a girl like them to be your escort. How low you are?" said Fuwa Sho scornful

"They are not my escort. Kyoko is my kouhai and Kotori is my... " before Ren finish it Fuwa already ask him

"Your what? Come tell us!" hearing this questions Ren was very angry and he step forward to Fuwa Sho, His eyes burn with angry fire.

"She is my little sister! Kotori is my little sister!" Ren was shout in Fuwa Sho faces, the faces that turned to pale, not because of the shout but because of the statement. And thet's not only Fuwa, Kijima and Yashiro too were turned to pale. But, the press, they writing it on their notes.

Tsuruga Ren doesn't care about Fuwa, he left Fuwa with his pale face, and pull Kotori's hand, follow by Kyoko and Yashiro. In Tsuruga's car they're silent. Kyoko too shocked but still happy. Yashiro now afraid with Tsuruga.

"So, She was your sister, Ren?" ask Yashiro breaking the silent between them

"Yes, my one and only sister." said Ren

"Why you not tell me when I ask you yesterday?" ask Yashiro again

"Well, I never knew Kotori will stay here for this long." said Ren

"I'm sorry... You will have a commotion after this." said Kotori

"It's okay. It's time for them to know too. Before they make a bad gossip about us." said Tsuruga Ren calm.

_That's it for now. Thanks for my loyal reader The-Crimson-Red-Rose, Panda00, lineve, kristen, elaineee, and others that i can't tell. And thanks for my followers that I can't spell it one by one because too many, and for my reader that makes this story favorite too I also say thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for long update. My country mobile providers block this site. I can't accessed it for very long time. Now its can access, and I can update my story. I hope you still waiting.

Disclaimer : I do not own all the Skip Beat! Characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! Characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura

Chapter 12

Like Kotori's prediction, there were really be a big commotion on entire Japan for Tsuruga Ren's pronouncement. All Ren's fans were very shocking. They know Tsuruga is alone all this time. But, now his sister suddenly show up. They really couldn't believe it. They make all media and internet is talking about the siblings. That makes rest of Kotori and Madame Annabelle's ballet group show is always full of audience and media of course. And it almost time the show is finish. Tommorow is the final show. Today, Kotori and other ballet group is having rehearsal. There attend by President Takarada and his friend watching the rehearsal with Indian costumes as weird as ussual. The rehearsal takes almost 9 hours plus a little party that President held. It makes Kotori back to the Hotel at midnight.

Kotori just want to take a bath when the door bell ring. She turn around and walk to the door. She open it and there was someone who suddenly bursts to her room and sit on her room sofa.

"Brother? What ..." before Kotori finish her words, the person that was Tsuruga Ren already cut it.

"I can come in, right?"

"Yes. But..." once again Kotori cannot finish her words.

"Madame Annabelle show is come to finish. They will go home, and you too." said Tsuruga Ren

"You know exactly, I can't do that. I have contracted with Ojii-san. And I don't want to make him dissapointed." said Kotori.

"Okay. Then you must stay in my apartment and Yashiro will be your manager." said Tsuruga Ren

"What? Stay in your apartment? Brother..." protest Kotori but Tsuruga cut it,

"No refuse, you don't think I can let you stay in hotel while I were your brother have better place to live in."

Kotori silent and after a while she continues ,

"But, I can't let Yashiro work as my manager while he was your manager also. I can't make him tired. You were a very famous actor. He already have much work to manage you. I can't let him work for me too." said Kotori, hoping her brother listen her now.

"Don't underestimate Yashiro. He was much tough than you think. He definitely can do it." said Tsuruga Ren in smile

Now Kotori really doesn't have any words again to protest Tsuruga Ren's decisions.

"Okay. Pack your things and get rest. We will pick you up at morning. " said Tsuruga Ren and he stand up and walk to the door, Kotori following him.

"Eng... Oniichan... " said Kotori almost in whisper, but Tsuruga Ren hear it and turn around,

"Yes?"

"Iie... Eng... If I have to stay in your place, I need special room. When I'm here. Madame Annabelle reserved whole gymnastic in first floor of this hotel for us to practice. We needed many mirror to practices. When I came to your place for many times, I never saw any room with many mirrors. And that apartment doesn't have any gymnastic. I really sorry Oniichan. Maybe I will find my own places." said Kotori in worries.

"You are very clever to make an excuse isn't it?" said Tsuruga Ren in unbelievable voices. Kotori turn her head up and look to Ren.

"No, I... "

"Don't worry about it now. You will have your special room. You must stay with me no matter what happen. Dad will hang my neck, if you don't" said Tsuruga Ren in demand. And he continues walk to the door and go to his car in front of the hotel, where Yashiro waiting, leaving Kotori who still standing speechless.

"Sorry Yashiro, you have to wait this long." said Tsuruga Ren in excuse voice.

"It's okay, Ren. So, what urgent things you have to said to Kotori-sama?" ask Yashiro slowly, he afraid Ren will underestimating his question.

"Oh, nothing. Just tell her to packing and prepare to move in to my apartment. And oh yes, Yashiro. You will be her manager too. Is it problem with you?" answer Tsuruga Ren in flat.

"Eh?" Yashiro look to Ren in shock. But, Ren ignore it and continues,

"And find me a new place in my apartment that have more than 2 bedrooms. I think. it's on 7th or 9th floor. We need to makeover one room to be a dance studio room with mirror's wall" Yashiro not answer, he still shock with Ren's decision. Ren look at him, and false to read his reaction.

"Don't worry, Yashiro. You will only manage when she must practice, and with who. Who will rent her as singer or dance." said Tsuruga Ren and pat Yashiro's shoulder

"Ah. No, I'm not worry about it. But I wonder why you pick me? You know... "

"I know exactly you amaze very bad with my sister. " said Ren still flat. Yashiro once again shock

"That's the reason why I pick you. You will do your best for hedr." said Tsuruga Ren. Yashiro think a while and at last admit Ren's specs for him. Because he likes Kotori sama, he wanna do the best for her

"Is Kotori sama agreed with me as her manager?" ask Yashiro slowly

Tsuruga Ren gives his best smile, makes Yashiro worries.

"She does. You must meet with madame Annabelle tomorrow after I doing photo shoot. You must ask who will teach Kotori in Japan." said Tsuruga Ren

"Madame sama not gonna teach Kotori sama?" ask Yashiro after he writes Ren's order

"She can't Yashiro. She was the principal of the school, beside of the show and tour. She must at her school." answer Tsuruga Ren.

"Oh I see. Okay, Ren. I will accept to be her manager as you wish. I promise I will make her famous in Japan." said Yashiro

"Hahaha. Better don't Yashiro. She already famous in America and if... " Ren not continues his words, because he forgot Kotori famous in America as Selene Hizuri. So, he fast change the topic.

"Don't forget to find new place in our apartment. I will find a driver for Kotori later. I can drive if I'm not working." demand Tsuruga Ren, and Yashiro writes it on his notes


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : I do not own all the Skip Beat! Characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! Characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 13

So, it's arranged. Kotori finally stay at Ren's apartment. She's amazed how fast her brother buy new room with more spaces at his apartment's building to fullfill her request and changing one room to be a studio room like Kotori's wanted.

Today, Kotori was in studio room practicing. Tsuruga Ren was there a while, proud of his sister that very much talented. Kotori was practicing her new single that will be release next month.

"Don't forget to have your dinner, Selene." said Tsuruga Ren, standing gracefully at the door. He was call Kotori with her real name.

"Yes, Niichan." Kotori stop practice a while to answer Ren, and she's continues practice.

"I mean it. Selene." said Ren in more tense voice.

"Yes, daddy..." answer Kotori teasing her brother, but she fast continues because the scary look of Ren's eyes. "I will, after one session okay? Before I forgot the moves."

Ren not answer, he just nod and walk away to living room and turn on the television. It were a night entertainment news.

"So, the famous Tsuruga Ren has a sister. A new comer that come to Japan with her ballet group, a very talented group from a famous talent's school in America's and Russia's. Is she already famous in overseas? Why Tsuruga San never mention his sister before this? Or maybe it just a camouflage to avoid bad rumour between them because now they lived together on one roof? We will see on the next update. I am Yukari Shinohara on NightBreak News." and the television suddenly turn off. Ren gives a deep sigh. He knew media will sniffing something wrong in his statement. Suddenly, his phone rang on the table. Ren look at it and saw 'Kyoko Mogami' on the display. Ren pick it up and answer,

"Yes, hello Mogami-san." Ren voice is calm and soft.

"Ah Tsuruga-san. I'm sorry. Did I bothering you?" ask Kyoko in concern.

"No, Mogami-san. What can I do for you?"

"Ah. I am so sorry for asking this, Tsuruga-san. But, did you saw the news a while ago in television?" ask Kyoko in polite

"Yes, Mogami-san. Why?" answer Tsuruga San softly

"Well... Umm... I just think and curious of something... "said Kyoko in wondering voice

"About what Mogami-san?" Ask Ren in patient

"About you, Tsuruga-san and Kotori-chan. Is she true your little sister? Or is it like the news before, it was just your camouflage for because avoiding a bad rumour between you both?" ask Kyoko soft, she's afraid Ren will mad because of her question. On the other side, Tsuruga Ren is smilling. Because he was already guess Kyoko will ask about what the news told.

"Yes and no Mogami-san." said Ren fast and cool. He wants to teasing Kyoko. But, it seems Kyoko not get the bait at all, because she not answer. In her head full of questions mark meaning she's not understand. Ren that already knew who Kyoko is gives a deep sigh. He then continues,

"Yes for she is my little sister and no for it was not a camouflage. She was really my sister."

"Like Setsu and Cain Heel?" ask Kyoko, suddenly she bit her lips, 'what a stupid question' she said in her head. Ren pause in a second and then he laugh, makes Kyoko's face turn redder.

"No, Mogami-san. She is not like Setsu Heel. She is more soft and gentle than Setsu. She was spoiled but not much as Setsu. She was charming and gracefull like royal princess because at her third years she already learned with Madame Annabelle. Maybe, it was me that be her Setsu, I always wants to protected her because she always weak day by day." said Tsuruga Ren. He looks to the studio room where Kotori practicing.

"Ooh I see Tsuruga-san. That's mean she was special for you? So, why you not claim her as your sister on the first time she was in Japan?" ask Kyoko.

Ren now amazed with Kyoko's question, it makes him silent in thinking, 'Kyoko is right. Why not I claimed Selene as my sister for the first time she's here. She's already help me by changing her surname. So, what do I afraid of?'

"Tsuruga-san?" ask Kyoko in worries because Ren not answering.

"Actually Mogami-san, I don't know. I really don't know why. Maybe because I was shock she was suddenly here. We have not seen each other for almost seven years. When I left, she was still a little girl. Now, we met when she was grown to be a beautiful girl." Finally Ren answer.

"Seven years you said Tsuruga-san? That's was very long for siblings to be apart off. What did you do that makes you both separated like that?" ask Kyoko again.

"Nothing Mogami-san. It because seven years ago is the time I came to Japan." answer Ren

"Ah. I see. Poor Kotori-chan. She must been miss you very much Tsuruga-san. I think that's why she comes to Japan. She wants to see her brother. You said she was weak day by a day, what you mean by that Tsuruga-san?"

"Her body is weak Mogami-san. She was easily get sick. She was never go to normal school like we do. She takes homeschooling with Madame Annabelle and will be takes boarding school at thirteen if she already strong enough. When I was left, she still in homeschooling program." explain Ren.

"She seems very cheerful and sweet for a person who easily get sick. I hope we can be friends."

Ren giggles, and he said,

"She was like a Goddess of the sun. Pure and breakable but shiny and cheerful. I can't live without her shine actually, but I must, though my heart feel hurt." said Tsuruga Ren sad.

"So, you both will get separated again. I heard her show in Japan is finish, even her ballet's group already go home." said Kyoko sad.

"No, Mogami-san. She is stay. President Takarada made her as a new singer in LME. You can stop by my place if you want to meet her. She's stay with me now." said Tsuruga Ren knowing Kyoko likes his sister much.

"Really? Is she sleep already? Can I come Tsuruga-san? Actually I cannot sleep, so I think to phone you and feels sleepy, but it's not." said Kyoko excited.

Ren stuned and starts giggles.

"Yes, of course Mogami-san you can come. But, wait there. I will pick you up. It's late already." said Ren and close the phone before Kyoko can said anything. He takes his car key's and walk to the door. Kotori was appeared from the bathroom.

"Going somewhere, niichan?" ask Kotori, her hands rubbing her hair that wet with towel. She has finished practice and takes a bath before have supper.

"I'm going to pick Mogami-san. She wants to come when I said you were here. I'll be back in a minute." answer Tsuruga Ren and continue walk to the door, leaving Kotori that stunned in front of the bathroom. A few minutes later, Kotori was watch the television when Ren back with Kyoko.

"Kotori-chan..." said Kyoko in happy voice and hug Kotori.

"Well, hello Kyoko-chan. Good evening to you. What happen? You seems very happy." ask Kotori and glance to Ren demand for an answer too, and Ren shaking head in panic meaning he don't know anything about that.

"Of course I'm happy. I was sad when heard your groups are going back to America. I thought you were with them. But, Tsuruga-san said you were stay and work at LME. What is more happier than that?" answer Kyoko in happy face

"Hemm... yes. I will stay, Kyoko-chan." said Kotori with a voice that same when Ren comforting Kyoko.

"Oh... Oh... I'm so excited. Can I stay a night here? I want tell you lot of LME story, thinking you will work there too."

"Eh... I..." Kotori confused to answer, she looks to her brotter demanding an answer. Ren was nod for answer. So, Kotori answer quickly,

"Yes, you can Kyoko-chan. Come, we go to my room." Kyoko and Kotori walk away and disappears to Kotori's leaving Ren that smile and make him comfortable himself on the couch and watching some film.


	14. Chapter 14

_ Disclaimer : I do not own all the Skip Beat! Characters except of the other characters. The all Skip Beat! Characters is belong to Sensei Yoshiki Nakamura_

Chapter 14

After that night, Kyoko now always come over to Tsuruga-san's apartement to meet with Kotori and stay a night, when Kyoko get an off, of course. Kyoko tells everything about L.M.E and her past. Kyoko feels comfortable with Kotori. She tells the first attention of her to be an actress is because of her hatred of her childhood friend. Hearing all the story, Kotori now was more not respect to Fuwa Sho.

Today is friday, Kyoko's schedule always free tomorrow at 'Box R'. So, Kyoko stay a night at Ren's apartment.

"You must enter Love Me Section, Kotori-chan. Tsuruga-san already join too." said Kyoko. They are in Kotori's room.

"What is Love Me Section,Kyoko?" ask Kotori curious.

"Well, I don't know exactly what Love Me Section build for. President who build that. He said to us that Love Me Section is build for an actresses or actors who lacks of love or anything that including love. President always gives us a chores that representing love." said Kyoko in explain.

"Lacks of love? Even my brother too?" ask Kotori unbelievable.

"Yes... Well, we are confused also. Or maybe Tsuruga-san join it because of me. He was asked to teach me to be a good actress." said Kyoko

"Did he?" ask Kotori again. She now preparing the bed for them to sleep.

"Of course. Tsuruga-san is a good teacher. He was so nice and patient to me. I always get good information about act with him. But, I really scared if I get false when doing my act on some acting chores." answer Kyoko, she helps Kotori.

"Why?" ask Kotori, she finish prepare the bed and ready to jump to her bed, follows by Kyoko

"He was really scary when he's got angry. He will show his gentleman smile when angry, but we can see his dark aura around him." said Kyoko in shiver

"Erh?" Kotori looks at Kyoko not understand why Kyoko shivering in scared when talk about her brothers act of angry. A gentleman smile? Meaning? 'Is niichan is a person that always cover his feeling with a smile?' said Kotori in her heart.

"Don't tell me you never knew how Tsuruga-san's angry?" ask Kyoko in surprised, she notice Kotori's confusion look.

"Actually yes, I dont know at all." answer Kotori

"Eh? But, you and him are... "

"Siblings. Yes, but he never angry with me before. He's very gentle and nice when we are kids." said Kotori, she's continuing Kyoko's unfinished words. But then, Kotori's eyes get wider in remembering.

"Wait... Don't tell me He is angry with that Vie Ghoul's vocalist and that friend of yours Sho-san when they are trying to flirt me on stage back then the first time our show in Japan?" said Kotori while holds her breath. Because, she remembers Ren's face on audience chair. She remembered that she thinks Ren's gentle smile was because of knew who is she.

"Definitely!" said Kyoko and that makes the two girls laugh together. Almost loud, because there was a knock in front of Kotori's door now.

"Come in niichan..." said Kotori and stop laughing, along with Kyoko that cover her mouth with her hand now to stop the laughs. Ren's head appeared behind the door.

"It's twelve past fifteen (12.15) after midnight, girls. Shouldn't you both go to sleep now? What is the commotions all about?" ask Tsuruga Ren. His eyes is in cautious mode.

"Nothing. Just talk about some guy that have a gentleman smile when get emotional." answer Kotori teasing Ren, that makes Kyoko bursts in laugh again. Ren's eyes now more curious.

"Rheino the ghouls?" Suddenly Ren said the name makes Kotori and Kyoko eyes wide in disbelief

"Oh My God Tsuruga-san. You are more gentleman and definitely handsome than that beagles person." Bursts Kyoko in suddenly. Kotori looks at Kyoko in unbelievable eyes and then Kyoko's face getting redder so does Ren's. Kotori smile when she notice it.

"Niichan... how can we sleep if an handsome and very gentleman person is here?" said Kotori teasing Kyoko and Ren, making their face more redder than before.

"Ah... erh... ehm... get sleep girls." Said Ren in awkward and he close the door.

"You teasing us, Kotori-chan. Don't you?" said Kyoko in realize.

"Let's get sleep, Kyoko-chan." said Kotori evading Kyoko's question abd pretends to sleep.

For awhile Kyolo wanted to protests, but she doesn't know what to protests about. So, she follows Kotori and go to sleep.

At the morning Kotori wake up in uncomfortable feelings. Her body feels very weak. She tried to get up and sit still. She can hear Kyoko's demanding voice and she also smell bacons and eggs. She's understand now. Kyoko is cooking and demanding Ren to have breakfast. Kotori now tried hard to get up from bed and walk out the room. She must get to the bathroom to have her medicine. Last time she put her medicine in medical storage in the bathroom.

When she gets out her room she can see the most romantic scenes ever at the kitchen table. Kyoko with her cooking outfit and Ren that forcing to eat three handsfull of sandwiches watching by Yashiro.

Kyoko the one who notice and saw Kotori before she runs to the bathroom. Kotori knew if Ren saw her, he will not let her going to practice today. She needs it because it was for her first MV. She can hear Kyoko's greeting before she enter the bathroom.

"Ohayo, Kotori-chan. You want a sandwich or bacon and eggs?"

"Eh?" said Kyoko when she saw Kotori runs to the bathroom in hurries. But, she saw Kotori's face a while before Kotori gone.

"Something wrong Mogami-san?" ask Yashiro noticing Kyoko's worried voice.

"Is it only me or it is really Kotori-chan's looks pale?" Said Kyoko, replies by a fast look from Ren and Yashiro. Then, a "Dug!" sound heard from a bathroom.

"That was a sound of something heavy fell off the floor." said Kyoko in worries. That makes Yashiro and Ren bursts to the bathroom and found Kotori that unconscious on bathroom's floor. Ren fast get Kotori and take her to her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Kotori wake up. She found that she was in her bedroom and she now can see Kyoko that sit beside her holding her hand, her face full of worried and almost cry. She saw too her brother that had scary looking now. At last she saw Yashiro that stand behind Ren, his face is worried too.

"Ah, Yashiro-san. I'm so sorry. The practice?"

"Don't worry Kotori-sama. I already fix that for you. You can do it tomorrow." Said Yashiro and fast continue,

"Or maybe when you are really healthy to do that."

"Why you not tell me your med is run out, Kotori?" said Ren holding his emotions but his face still scary.

"I forgot niichan. I really forgot." Answer Kotori

"And you're planning to practice without drink your medicine? Do you know what will happen to you if you get a seizure?" Said Ren almost in scream. But, before he can continues, Kyoko put her hand in his arms.

"She needs rest Tsuruga-san not a scolding from you." That was a successful, because Ren stop scream. Yashiro and Kotori looks each other. Kotori smile and say,

"I think I fell better now." And it works. Tsuruga-san and Kyoko now looks at Kotori

"Thats not mean you can go practice. You hear me. I will contact Dr. Mia to send your med immediately. And after this MV. I want you to take a month off from President and go home. No refusing." Demand Ren. It makes Kotori release a relieved breath, she fears Ren will send her home and not let her do her MV at all. But, suddenly she can hear a voice of a cries. Kyoko is crying.

"What happen, Kyoko-chan?" Ask Kotori confused.

"You will back home. I will gonna miss you a lot." Said Kyoko.

"No. You wont. You are very welcome to come and see me when you have a free time." Said Kotori cheering up Kyoko.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yippee." Said Kyoko in happy. But, not for Ren. He planned at first to come with Kotori to go home. If Kyoko also come he cannot come as Kuon. But, Kotori also has planned to take her brother home and make Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren truth to their feels each other.

"Daddy will gonna happy..." said Kotori in smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for long update... But this is it... New chapters... Enjoy guys..._

_Disclaimer: I am not own Skip Beat! Characters. They belongs to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura  
_

Chapter 15

Kotori walks into LME building with slowly steps. She still feels weak, but she been called to meet with Manager Nakazawa. She was trying to makes her brother and Yashiro not knowing she updatecomes to LME building. She almost get in to the lift before Kijima calls her. "Miss Shinigami! So nice meet you here. Coming to practice? May I escort you to whereever you go?"

"Eng... I am not go to practice. Manager Nakazawa called me. I can go there myself, I already know where it is, not necessarily need escorting. Thank you for the offer though." said Kotori in smilling.

"But I insist... come sweety." said Kijima and pulls Kotori's hands and take her to the elevator

"But..." Kotori wants to protest but she cannot release Kijima's hands on her. In the elevator, Kotori's minds full of thinking and scared of Kijima will attacking her inside the elevator. But, nothing happens only Kijima's hands not let go Kotori's until they were arrives at the floor they wanted to. The lift's door is opening and in front of it standing there her brother along with Yashiro makes Kotori stunned awhile. At first only Yashiro who notice her, Tsuruga Ren's eyes still on his agenda thatYashiro gaves him before.

"Yashiro. I need to skip this photo shoot to next week. I wanted to spend time with..." Tsuruga stop talking because he want to show to Yashiro and looks up and that time too he saw Kotori in the lift with Kijima, he automatically glances to Kotori hands who held by Kijima, makes Kotori pulls her hands from Kijima's fast.

"Ah hello Ren, brother. I meet Miss Shinigami below, She wants to meet Manager Nakazawa. So, I escort her to protect her." Said Kijima trying to cooling down the air. But even Yashiro doesn't like the excuses, especially when he call Ren brother.

"I did said I don't need escorted but he insisted." Said Kotori and walks to her brother and Yashiro. Leaving Kijima in the lift alone.

"Well, okay then. I think it's time for me to go, see you again soon Miss Shinigami. Take care." Said Kijima. His forehead is sweating hard. He push close button and the lift's door is closed

"Kotori-sama, do you feeling better? Why you not call us so we can pick you up in apartment? How did you come here?" Ask Yashiro in worried voices

"What did Manager Nakazawa wants?" Ask Tsuruga Ren softly, makes Yashiro stop asking her.

"I don't know either niichan. He just said can I come to LME building and to his office right now." Kotori answering politely.

"Why didn't you call me? Or Yashiro. He was right. We can pick you at the apartment." Said Tsuruga Ren again, now his voice is more intense.

"I just don't want bother you. I thought you maybe busy, and you need Yashiro too." Answer Kotori with sweet voice hoping her brother calmed

"Do you know what Manager Nakazawa wants maybe Yashiro. He ever ask you to take Kotori to his office today?" Ask Tsuruga Ren to Yashiro.

"No, Ren. I didn't know about this too." Answer Yashiro after a minute pause for him to remember

"Hmm. Well, let's find out then. Come Kotori." Said Tsuruga Ren and walks back to the alley to following path to Manager Nakazawa's office, followed by Kotori and Yashiro.

"Are you really feeling better? You were so weak this morning, Kotori." Ask Tsuruga Ren in their way to Nakazawa's office.

"Yes, niichan. I was allright. Don't worry. I am okay." Answer Kotori with her angelic smile.

"But still you should call us Kotori. What if the seizure comes again?" Said Ren again

"I will call you or Yashiro." Answer Kotori calm. Ren giving a deep sigh. Yashiro smilling.

"Why you smilling Yashiro?" Ask Ren sharp.

"Nothing, Ren, just I see you in her. Stubborn part I meant." Said Yashiro.

That makes Kotori gives a giggles, but Ren that always can held himslef walk still to Nakazawa's office door. He open it and walk inside, followed by Kotori and Yashiro.

Inside he get a shocking surprise. Fuwa Sho sit in front of Manager Nakazawa's desk. Ren glance Fuwa Sho in angry.

"What are you doing here?" Ask Ren in angry voice. The tense of his voice makes Yashiro and Kotori hurried up look inside and they both were shock even Kotori gives a gasp.

Manager Nakazawa stand up from his desk after he seeing a tense aura of Ren

"Ah, Tsuruga san, good you come too. I know your sister had her manager. But, I think we still need your permission about your sister career path. Please come in and we talk together in chill." Said Manager Nakazawa lead them to his office's living room. After they all have sit down. He talk again to Ren,

"Well, Tsuruga san, you know your sister miss Kotori is still new in Music showbiz, eventhough everyone admitted your sister's talent is incredible and you see that in President Takarada's party your sister is accidentally sings duet with Fuwa Sho and his band. So, Sho san here with his band of course but they only send Sho san as their speaker, asking me if they can have Miss Kotori for featuring in their new album." explained Manager Nakazawa. Yashiro gasp a while and looks at Ren. Kotori too, she keep silent and only look at her brother. She know this crucial offer is only her brother that can decide it.

A few minutes had passed without anyone talk or make sound, even Fuwa sho who usually very loudly. They waited for Ren's for talk.

"I promise I will take care of her." Suddenly Fuwa Sho talked makes Tsuruga Ren gives angry glances to him once again. Yashiro know Ren will explode if he not do something.

"Can we have a few minutes to discuss this?" Said Yashiro and he started pushing Ren and Kotori move far away from Fuwa Sho and Manager Nakazawa.

"Ren. I know you don't like the idea Kotori sama doing duet with Fuwa Sho. But, I think it's the opportunity for Kotori sama to be more famous in Japan. I promise I will be always beside her." said Yashiro

"Well, not only me who doesn't like the idea" said Tsuruga Ren and he show his cellphone that had messages from Kyoko Mogami that said 'No don't take it. Definitely forbidden.'

"I got it too" said Kotori and she too showing her cellphone to Yashiro. Same messages from Kyoko Mogami.

"Ren, we can make him promise that he won't touch Kotori sama. We can do that because he the one that requested for Kotori sama." said Yashiro making sure.

Tsuruga Ren still keep silent. He think it carefully while he looks at his sister and Fuwa Sho. After a while Ren suddenly say,

"I want to know what President will said." Then he take his phone and call President Takarada.

"Hello. Ah yes Sebastian. I am Tsuruga Ren. Please say to President that we need him emergency at Manager Nakazawa's office." said Ren on his phone. After he hung up the phone, he talk to Manager Nakazawa.

"I called President to come. Too risky if I decide it myself."

"Okay, Tsuruga san. Let's wait for President." said Manager Nakazawa

They were not wait long for President to come. He come and open the door along with Sebastian and Natsuko, his snake pet.

"So, Ren. What is the situation that you need my assistance? " ask President to Ren. Ren only standing and look at Fuwa Sho that sit beside Manager Nakazawa with boring eyes.

"Aaaaah. I see. What are you doing here Mr. Fuwa?" ask President, and Manager Nakazawa told him all about Fuwa sho new album and Kotori will featuring there with Fuwa Sho.

"Hmmm. This situation I need to talk privacy with Ren, Kotori chan and Yashiro san. Sebastian, please escort Mr. Fuwa and Manager Nakazawa to other room, we will meet you there after finish." said President and Sebastian follow his command. He ask politely to Manager Nakazawa and Fuwa Sho to follow him to other room. Manager Nakazawa is following Sebastian, while Fuwa Sho is following Sebastian with grumblings.

"Okay. This situation is up to you Ren, and you too angel. Featuring in album means you and him singing duet in his album and also in your album if you want." Explains President after Sebastian and the other has gone.

"That was not the problem, President. I need someone to look after my sister while near that boy." said Ren

"Well, Yashiro san can do that. Doesn't he had many extra time while you do heel sibling's role?" said President. But, Ren still silent in disagree the idea.

"Listen Ren, your sister will be fine, I will send Sebastian too if that will makes you satisfy. Let your sister spread her wings widely." said President

After a few moments of silent, Ren at last nod for agreement. So, now they meet Sebastian and the others in the other room. In there they makes agreement and contract with Fuwa Sho. Kotori will singing duet with him and his band for 4 songs. All the song is Fuwa as a composer and they will doing first release concert.

_Okay guys, that's it for now... I will definitely update more... hope you like it and enjoy. Thanks for reading my writing. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I am not own the Skip Beat! characters. Except for the new characters. Theoriginal characters is belong to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura._

Sound of knocking of her room's door make Kotori wakes up. She pick her phone to see the time. 04.30 am. Very early and as long as she knew her brother is not go home last night, doing his project. So, who knocking her door unless her brother come back.

"Who is it? Nii-san?" Ask Kotori in calm

"No, Kotori-sama. It's Yashiro. Sorry I wake you up so early, but today you starting meeting for recording with Sho-san." said Yashiro outside her room.

"Oh. Okay Yashiro-san. Can you wait for a moment? I will preparing." said Kotori and without wait for Yashiro's answers, she get up from her bed and runs to bathroom.

A few minutes later Kotori is get out from her room. Today her outfit is white t-shirt and jeans corduroy with mini jeans skirt and a boots that made from jeans too. She tie up her hair to the back.

"Can we at least have a breakfast first, Yashiro-san?" ask Kotori in polite. Yashiro looks at his watch.

"Yes, I think. We still have time for breakfast." He answer with smile Kotori then go to the kitchen and make a fast breakfast for her and Yashiro.

"That was good Kotori-sama. Your cook is as good as Kyouko-chan's" said Yashiro after they finish their breakfast. Kotori smile for the compliment.

"Really? I think Kyouko chan's is better. Even Ojiisan admitted it." said Kotori. Yashiro nods in agreement

"Yashiro-san. Can I ask you a few questions before we leave?" ask Kotori

"Of course Kotori-sama. Ask me." answer Yashiro

"Niisan was not back home since last night. Is it because what Ojiisan had told you about heels sibling projects?" ask Kotori again in polite, but Yashiro get startled a bit because that should be a secret and he don't know how to explains to Kotori-sama. So, in fast he send a text messages to President for permissions for telling all the story to Kotori-sama. Kotori waiting for Yashiro's answer, but she see him just took the phone and write a messages, so she wait in patient as she know that what she has asked maybe was a secret and Yashiro need to ask Onii-san first. A few minutes after, Yashiro's head is up from his phone and look at Kotori in smiling.

"I am sorry Kotori-sama, actually the truth is I am not allowed to tell you anything, so I ask President if I can tell you or not. He answer just now that I can tell you what was Ren doing now. But, you have to keep it a secret Kotori-sama." said Yashiro

"Okay, I promise." said Kotori and lift up her right hand.

"Okay. Listen. Ren and Mogami-san are in a project. They become siblings from foreign country. Ren as a brother name Cain Heel and Mogami-san as Setsu Heel. Cain got a job filming in Japan as B.J. But, no one know that Cain Heel is Ren except the producer. " explains Yashiro

"So, Kyoko-chan was stay with Niisan? Where?" ask Kotori polite.

"In a hotel." answer Yashiro

"In a hotel? Ummm... just two of them? Alone?" ask Kotori again. Yashiro nods for the answer

"Well... I trust Niisan very much. It will be okay.." said Kotori in smile but then it's disappear when Yashiro shakes his head.

"Eeh?" ask Kotori and looks at Yashiro in shocked

"Well... nothing happened... yet... just..." Yashiro turn down his voice in whisper,

"Ren barely to sleep properly, even tho he was not admitt it but I know He was not sleep properly."

"Really?" said Kotori

"Is it because... " said Kotori again

"He loves Kyoko chan (Mogami-san)" both Yashiro and Kotori said in same time and that makes them laugh together

"Well Kotori-sama. It's time for us to go now. I bet Sho-san already waiting for you. I promise I will take you to the place where Cain Heel was filming. But, you not allowed talk to both Mogami-san and your brother Ren. Okay?" said Yashiro and Kotori's eyes was sparkling in happy and she nods for answering Yashiro.

Yashiro get up from chair and takes Ren's car keys, he now can drive because Ren taught him. Yashiro and Kotori now on the way to recording studio where Fuwa Sho has waiting for them.

Meanwhile on the other place. Sho Fuwa with his group band was in recording room waiting for Kotori.

"I never get it why you want for our band featuring with that new comer." said the guitarists

"She is our chance to get rid of that imposter of our band." said Fuwa Sho calm. All of his band personnel is looking at him in understanding now and they back to checking up the instruments. Fuwa Sho back to waiting room and sits on the sofa. Shoko Aki, his manager is looks at him in confuse, because usually Sho will turn very angry if someone he got appointment with, is late, and she is a new comer too, Sho never be this patient with a new comer. Shoko Aki becomes curious with this girl that will sing with Sho's band, because Sho not tell her anything.

The door suddenly open from outside, and Yashiro is walk inside the waiting room. Shoko Aki is shock see him, because she knew Yashiro is Tsuruga Ren's manager. She still not see Kotori yet. When Kotori walk inside, Shoko Aki more shock. She looks at Kotori and Sho in questions. When Kotori and Yashiro has sit down, in polite Shoko Aki said,

"Welcome Miss Shinigami, Please wait a moment. I need to talk with Fuwa Sho a little bit" Kotori looks up to Shoko and smile gracefully for the answer. Shoko Aki pulls Sho to another room.

"Tsuruga Ren's sister? Are you lost your mind?" burst Shoko in mad

"What is wrong with that? She a good singer, and that Vie Ghoul band will be difficult to suppressed us." answer Sho calm

"Well okay, if that was your reasons for hire her as your partner in this album. I just hoping you won't get trouble with her brother." said Shoko

"Look, Shoko. My band, me especially, need to go back to first chart of japan music board. And she is the answer. After this recording over. I am planning for launching party and concert. That girl too will finish her first album and I will ask her to join me in concert." explain Sho

"Okay then... it's your choice. Just I hope you not gonna fall in love with that girl." said Shoko Aki with a nods from Fuwa Sho.

They go back to the waiting room to join with Kotori and Yashiro. Fuwa Sho approaching Kotori with his cool attitude,

"Miss Shinigami... I have a song that I wrote a few months ago. At first I think I will sing it myself in my album, but now I think that song more suit you with that kind of voice. Will you sing it?"

Kotori looks up at Sho in confuse and looks at Yashiro that beside her. Yashiro that know Kotori was confuse, pat her on her shoulder and he answer Sho,

"Can we look or maybe hear it Fuwa-san? So we can decide that song can put in Kotori-sama's album."

Fuwa Sho walks in to the studio and he back a few minutes after. He brings a cd player and some sheets and gives all that to Yashiro.

Yashiro checks the sheets and he starts the player and listening to it alone. After a while, he gives the earbud to Kotori.

A few minutes later, Kotori starts to humming the tune in the cd player. It makes Shoko Aki looks at Kotori in amaze. Fuwa Sho is look at Kotori too in smile.

"I think I can sing this song Yashiro. It's nice tune and easy to follow." said Kotori

"Are you sure Kotori-sama?" asked Yashiro and Kotori nods for answering.

"Okay Fuwa san, we agree for take your song to put in Kotori-sama album" said Yashiro To Fuwa Sho and Sho smile in agreement. He then gives Kotori another cds and sheets.

"This is our featuring's songs, Miss Shinigami, listen to it. We will take a recording five hours again." said Sho and he leaves Kotori and join his band inside the studio.

Kotori now in concentrates in learning the songs. Suddenly her phone is ringing. But, she is not hear it because was listening the cd player. So, Yashiro makes an initiative to pick up Kotori's phone.

"Hello Ren." said Yashiro

"Yashiro. Where is Kotori? She still recording with Fuwa? Is it going well?" replied Tsuruga Ren on the phone

"No, Ren. She beside me but kinda busy with the songs she has to learn." said Yashiro

"Oh I see. Okay. How about Fuwa? Is he being good to Kotori?" replied Ren again, now he voice more intense

"Easy Ren. He nice enough. He even gives Kotori sama a new song. Not the featuring one, its for Kotori sings alone" said Yashiro

"Really? Hmmmmm... I am not trust him, Yashiro. Could you please be very careful and stand guard for Kotori, please? Tell her I will back home at Saturday and maybe I will go for the film to Guatemala for a couple days, will you take care Kotori for me, check on her meds." Said Ren in worries voice.

"To Guam? Mogami san too? Okay, I will, Ren. Don't worry, you can count on me. " replied Yashiro. They talked in phone about thirty minutes before hung up. Kotori looks at Yashiro that ended the phone and she start to ask,

"It's niisan right? Why do you meant about Guam? Is he okay?"

"He is okay, Kotori sama. He just worries of you, he had to go to Guatemala for the film. But, he will back home this Saturday, and go at monday." Yashiro answered it gently

"Ummmm... okay. I think..." said Kotori

"Are you ready Miss Shinigami? We will start the recording now" suddenly Fuwa Sho appeared from behind the door. Kotori nods for answer, and stand up, she followed Sho that walks to the record.

After Kotori gone with Fuwa Sho, Yashiro sending messages to Ren, telling him that her sister start the recording, and he must not worries, there will be Fuwa Sho's manager.

Yashiro finish send the messages and he waiting now for Kotori finish. He listen to the new song, that Fuwa Sho has given to Kotori and waiting

_Okay... that's it for now. Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy the story well. See you in next chapter._

_This a new update of this chapter. Thank you for a reader that log in as Guest for the correction... sorry guys for the false... let me do better next time... thanks __all__ reader once again_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I am not own the Skip Beat characters. All belongs to sensei Yoshiki Nakamura._

Yashiro is busy with his journal when Kotori and Fuwa Sho back to the waiting room. Yashiro stand and approaches Kotori and bring her to the sofa.

"How are you feeling, Kotori-sama?" ask Yashiro in concern

"I am fine Yashiro san. No worries" answer Kotori in smile.

"Miss Shinigami, we will have album release's show later. Could you join us too? You can sing several of your songs in your new album there." Fuwa Sho talk while he and his band's member have a sit.

"She will join there Fuwa san. Your manager already asked me, and I already re-arrange her schedule so she can perform in that show." said Yashiro calm.

"Okay then, great." said Yashiro and make a slight glances to Kotori that now pretending busy with Yashiro's journal.

"Is there anything you want to ask, Fuwa san?" ask Yashiro that caught Sho was looking at Kotori

"Eh no... nothing else... Just maybe a schedule for our MV?" said Fuwa Sho

"Just tell me when... I will arranges it for Kotori-sama. Now, will you excuse us? We need to go somewhere place again." said Yashiro and that's makes Kotori's head look up from Yashiro's journal.

"Yes... I guess." said Fuwa Sho, he back look seriously to Kotori. This time Yashiro didn't notice it, he hurried walk to the door after saw his phone a while. Leaving Kotori almost left behind.  
Kotori took her purse and start follows Yashiro that already far away in his way to the parking area. When Kotori reaches the door suddenly Fuwa Sho stop her with his hand against the way.

"What? What are you doing Fuwa san? Please move aside I need to catch up with Yashiro san." said Kotori look at him angrily.

"You need to go to a doctor and take some rest. Tell him to cancel all your schedule today." said Fuwa Sho in serious expression

"I don't know what are you talking about... Please step aside. My brother waiting for me." said Kotori. She try to get through Fuwa hand that blocked her way

"You almost faint inside there Miss Shinigami. Everyone not notice but I do." said Fuwa Sho again. Kotori looks at Fuwa and get blushes. She then push Fuwa very hard and runs go out the door to parking area.

Fuwa Sho give a deep sigh and watch Kotori runaway from him. His other band's member come beside him and looks to the direction Fuwa's looks at,  
"Hmmm... Sho... You seems so interested with that girl."  
"Hmm mmm..." said Fuwa Sho not answer. But his mind is thinking,  
'That girl is strong but weak inside... She's trying to be strong... She almost like Kyoko but she more sweet and gentle. But, why she can get my full attention?' that day Fuwa's heart changes a bit.  
Meanwhile at the parking lot, Kotori catch up with Yashiro that already almost get in the car.

"You walk so fast Yashiro-san" said Kotori

"Oh, I am so sorry Kotori-sama but we have to hurry if you want to go to Cain heel's film making places" answer Yashiro.

Kotori gives a nods, she wants to see her brother be a guy like Cain Heel and what movie he made. In the car, while Yashiro drives, Kotori's mind full of questions,  
'Why my heart doesn't want to stop from beating very fast after Sho-san look at me like that. He just a bit aware of me in studio.'

Their car stops, they already arrive at their destinations. BJ's film studio. (This is when BJ or Cain heel want to kill Murasame-san from high place and they both fell together).  
Yashiro get access to get in the studio. But, he needs to not reveal Tsuruga-san as Cain Heel. They comes just because the producer is wanted to makes a soundtrack for his film and singing by Kotori. He didn't told Kotori yet about this, because he thinks he needs Ren's permissions first.

"Kotori-sama, I need to go somewhere else first. The studio they make the film is in your right. Go there and you will find it. But, remember we just a guest here and you DOES NOT know or recognize Tsuruga Ren whatever he looks like. Okay?" said Yashiro in demanding voice.

Kotori nods as an answer. Yashiro leaves Kotori, and Kotori walks to the corridor on the left. A big brown door with many people catch her eyes, she goes there slowly try to un-notice by anyone. Inside she catch a figures that looks like Kyoko-chan, she smiled because she knows her brother won't far away. But, suddenly Kotori notice that people and include Kyoko-chan are in intense and scared expression, they all looking at one spot, artificial wall on the right side of the studio, Kotori immediately looks there and what she see almost makes her heart stop beating. Her brother, dress like a villain, scary looking person ever, but it's not the looks that shocked Kotori but what her brother did just now. In his hands, he holds a man that struggles to get away, that man's face is in scared. Her brother's face is very scary, Kotori sense a murderer aura in her brother's eyes. Suddenly his brother and that man fell, everyone scream, but Kotori that trying to not panic looks around, but when she heard a bunch of girl beside her saying that the mat below them won't hold two person, they will hit floor for sure, Kotori knows that her brother in danger, so in reflects she scream in panic with tears in her eyes. Her feet suddenly feels weak and she slid on the floor looking at her brother that fell to the ground.

Ren can't feel anything, he is not himself again. When he knows he was fell from that artificial wall, he doing nothing, if he must die, he will let fate kill him. He heard Mogami Kyoko's voice up there when he hold Murasame-san, "Tsuruga-san! You mustn't kill him!" and that makes him back to himself again but Murasame makes a moves that makes they both fell now. He think 'well, okay let's die together murasame'. So, he close his eyes and let fate do his job. But, a second before he close his eyes, he catch a figures of Mogami that looks at him in worries, so he open his eyes and look at Mogami's direction. But, now he get shocked even more, he saw behind Mogami, his sister, Kotori sit on the ground looking shocked to him and tears on her cheeks, her hands on her chest, she looks hard breathing and pale. So, he makes a salto jump, and landing safely on the ground. He almost run to Kotori, but the staff already emerge to him, so does Mogami. He looks worried at Kotori, but if he runs to her, it will reveal that he isn't Cain Heel but Tsuruga Ren. He get angry to Yashiro now, because Yashiro bring her here. So after he and Mogami in their room, he calls Yashiro,

"Where are you?! Take my sister to hospital, I will catch up with you after this." said Ren in angry voice.  
Kyoko looks at him curious.  
"What is wrong, Brother?" she still act as Setsu "I saw Kotori behind you, Mogami. She cried and hard breathing, she saw me fell." said Ren that forget about his act as Cain Heel "What?! Oh my..." said Kyoko, now she is getting worries too.

_That's it for now. I hope you like it guys. I will update more later. Thank you :)_


End file.
